To Be a Master of the PokéUniverse
by Scheherazado
Summary: So you wanna be the master of the PokéUniverse? Do you have the skills to be number one? Chances are, you don't. In order to help you achieve that goal, I have generously given you this handy-dandy guide. Read and be enlightened. A guide to writing Pokémon fanfiction. Formerly known as 'Puff's Tips to the PokéUniverse.' Chapter 9: Titles!
1. An Introduction

"A novel is a mirror that strolls along a highway. Now it reflects the blue of the skies, now the mud puddles underfoot." -Stendhal

Now that the pretentious fic-opening quote is out of the way, let's get to business since nobody actually cares about me or whatever lame exposition I may have.

The PokéUniverse has expanded greatly in the past couple years. There are many different universes: alternate universes, game-universe, anime-universe, manga-universe... and then those universes branch off into sub-sections, and those sub-sections may have their own sub-sections. Or maybe you want to make two universes collide. Perhaps you just decided to go and create an entirely new universe. People have created lots of categories for the PokéUniverse: PokéMorphs, academy fics, tournament fics, new regions, reborn fics... and a lot more that I am way too lazy to name. However, I think you get my point now; Pokémon is an endlessly expanding universe as intricate as a really, really big ant-hill. Great simile, I know.

However, all stories, be it a real novel or FanFiction, Fantasy or Sci-Fi, a tournament fic or a new-region, they will pretty much all follow five basics, or as I call them, the Five Laws. If you nail all five of these, I think you may have an excellent story.

-x-X-x-

_Characters._The characters will be the window to the story. Everything you write is centered around the characters' eyes, and are generally the center of the shallow reader's attention: protaagonists, antagonists, side characters, OCs, OOC-ness, etc. Characters are made of believability, and originality, and likability. If you do not get any of aspects right, I regret to inform you that there is a slight chance your character is a piece of poop.

_Grammar. _This includes grammar, spelling, and other interesting writing elements. For the deeper reader, if you don't nail this section you will be done with by the first sentence. Many people try to argue that grammar is not important, the plot or characters are. Let me argue otherwise. Incorrect grammar can detract from a story's tone, meaning, and degree of how people take you seriously. Please, let's remember our primary school lessons.

_Plot. _Plot/Concept is another one of those reasons of the shallow reader, and the most substantial part at a far-off glance. What happens in your story? This is one of the freer aspects of writing, yet people still find ways to screw it up. Here we'll nail concepts, original plots, organizing your fic, and much much more!

_Flow._ Flow is one of the lesser known Laws, but if you don't have it down, then your story just might suck. Flow has to do with the tempo of your writing, how fast or slow events are happening, filler chapters, where sentences belong and don't belong. Flow is basically there so that your story makes sense. You could have a terrific plot and all that other jazz, but readers won't know what you're talking about.

_Audience Appeal._ A 'your cup of tea' type of thing: those aspects that appeal to certain viewers more than others. Romance? Humor? Action? It's impossible to attract all types of audience but I'll try damn hard to get you close. Not that I'm one to talk.

-x-X-x-

I'll try to cover all aspects of the aspects, but these is a slight chance I will suck at it.

**EDIT: Fixed introduction 'cause it sucked. Changed title. Note to new readers that the next seven chapters have not been edited and are presented from a very juvenile point of view, so be aware and don't do drugs.**


	2. Characters and OC Forms

First of all, I'd like to advertise another guide. _'So, You Wanna Be A Pokémon Master?' _by Flaaffy. You can find it by going to her forum, linked on her profile page. You should read it because one: Flaaffy is a cool bean, and two: it's rather useful when it comes to writing OCs.

Another thing I'd like to call to your attention is the fact that I will not use other people's OCs in this guide without their permission. You are free to give permission by contacting me in some way. However, be warned that they may not be mentioned in a positive way. I also might make hints towards your story, but I will not outright say the story's name without your permission.

Anyways, let's get started already. Characters: one of the most vital parts of writing. They may be a canon character - a main character in the anime, games, manga, etc., a rival to one of those main characters, or an evil person from those three universes - or an OC, which stands for 'Original Character'. That, or 'Orangutan Crazy.' Basically, a character you created.

Using canon characters as your protagonist is fine. In fact, it's quite common. However, the thing people mess up on most when it comes to canon characters is OOCness.

OOC stands for 'Out of Character'. You write the character in a way that's different from the way they are portrayed in the anime, manga, or games. For instance, a Wally that curses. Or a Harley that actually is nice and considerate towards other people. Or maybe even a Cyrus that likes catering in his spare time. That's bad because for some people, the reason they read those stories is because they like that character, and want to read about them. This might not apply if it's a parody.

OCs are perfectly fine. However, Mary Sues and Gary Stus are not_. _The former is referring to a female, the latter a male, although the term Mary Sue can be unisexual. Whatever you call them, the point is, they're one of the worst things an author can have. Again, this may not be applicable if it's a parody.

Now, the definition of a Mary-Sue has often been mistaken. Some say it's an OC who has had an incredibly angsty life. Other say it's an OC that can do everything. Both of those are wrong. The true definition of a Mary Sue is a character that is not believable.

"Isn't that the same thing as having an angsty life or being able to do anything?", you ask. No, no it isn't. A character doesn't have to be overpowered to be a Sue. For instance... Ash is probably considered a Sue, because he just isn't believable. Come on, nobody in this world is that nice. He's seen like, fifty bajillion legendaries, but hasn't attempted to catch a single one. In fact, when he sees a legendary he hardly bats an eye. Do you know how rare legendaries are in the world of Pokémon? Plus there's the fact that he can find fifty bajillion starters all over the place. Starters are supposed to be rare. However, Ash isn't overpowered or angsty.

There are several types of Sues, but they can mostly be categorized into two sections. There's the God Sue, that can do anything, and are the best. They're a total sexy beast, and strong, and can do things that normally would not be possible. Take Kurosaki Ichigo for example. Bankai is a technique that is supposed to take years to learn, but Ichigo does it in three days! That's an example of a God Sue. It is not believable that he could learn Bankai in just three days. God Sues also happen to control the spotlight; which is an important factor when writing a story.

Next there's the Angsty Sue. They are OCs who have had incredibly sad pasts. Look at the world you live in. How many people there do you think have outrageously angsty pasts? Parents who had a harsh divorce is okay. A strict mother that pushes the OC very hard is okay. An OC whose entire family was killed by the EVIL PEOPLE who wanted the OC for his/her speshul powahs, is not okay.

Some people wonder: why is it so terrible that a character is a Mary-Sue? There are multiple answers to this question. For one, it just doesn't make sense. Again, the definition of a Mary-Sue is a character that isn't believable. It's hard to relate to Mary-Sues because of that; real people have flaws, but Mary-Sues don't.

Another reason is that it's terrible for a story. Mary-Sues erase conflict; a perfect character doesn't have conflict, and a story without conflict is boring. People don't want to read about a character that can do everything and eradicate Team Rocket with a flip of her hair. They want to read about real characters, because real, flawed characters are interesting. A perfect, Mary-Sue character is not. The boring principal can apply to Angsty Sues too: reading on and on about the Mary-Sue's angst is boring and old and clichéd.

An important thing to factor in when considering if your character is a Sue or not, is the universe the character will be in. For example, under almost any other circumstance, a character who was mutated so that the character has speshul powahs would be Mary-Sue. However, if the universe this character will be placed in has just experienced a nuclear apocalypse, in which radiation in the air has caused DNA to mutate, and makes people have speshul powahs, it would be okay, because nearly everyone in that universe has speshul powahs, therefore, it is believable.

Now, just because they have a quality of a Mary Sue, does not mean that they are a Mary-Sue. Take for example, Chrona from Soul Eater. She has a very angsty past, but now she is very shy and nervous, and is bullied by her own weapon. That cancels out the Sue-ness of her Angsty past. You de-Sueify an OC by giving them flaws. Perhaps they are a mutant-bird-kid, but are terrified of heights? Or maybe this OC has awesome 'I can speak to Pokémon!' powers, but all the Pokémon hate him and constantly tell him to die in a ditch. Everybody has flaws.

What I often do is write an OC form. Here is an example. If you really want to know your character, completely completing this form is a very good idea. OC forms can help you realize if your character is a Mary-Sue, help you know where to add things, help you add more interesting things to your character, and help you realize something new about your character. This is one I made, feel free to use it.

* * *

**********Name: First and last are helpful. Middle is optional.**

**********Nicknames: Any other name your character is called by.**

**********Age: How old they are. Putting a birthday in parentheses can also be good.**

**********Gender: I hope you don't need help on this one.**

**********Hometown: Where they live currently, and where they have lived in the past.**

**********Occupation: What your OC does for a living. Trainers, Coordinators, street performer, etc.**

**********Accomplishments: Big accomplishments in life. It's up to you to decide what's an accomplishment. It can be anything from most hot-dogs eaten in a period of seven seconds, to the Champion of the universe.**

* * *

**********Eyes: Color, and any other characteristics they have.**

**********Hair: Color, length, style. Highlights? Gets messed up often? Dyed? Takes forever to brush? All that good stuff.**

**********Body: Height? Build? Skin Tone? Scars or birthmarks? Make-up? Etcetera.**

**********Clothing: Top, bottom, shoes. Includes major stuff like jackets.**

**********Accessories: Stuff like jewelry, hair accessories, capes/cloaks. That stuff.**

**********Beach Clothes: What do they wear when they're swimming? You may also want to include what they're wearing when they're at the beach, but not in the water.**

**********Night Clothes: What do they wear when they sleep?**

**********Snow Clothes: What do they wear when it gets really cold?**

**Formal/Contest Clothes: If for a coordinator, it's what they wear in a contest. For everyone else, it's what they wear during formal occasions.**

* * *

**Inventory: Anything interesting stashed in their bag? (ex: A diary, a stuffed Teddiursa, a chocolate cache, etc.), Bag-style (Their backpack/what they carry their stuff in), What are most of their Trainer items (Trainer Card, PokéDex, PokéGear, etc) color-coded in?**

* * *

**Family, Friends and Rivals:**

**Any relevant family, friends, lovers, rivals, or people-that-they-would-like-to-stab-with-a-tazer. It would help to put a vague personality, age, occupation, Pokémon (if any), and how the OC reacts to them. Hate them? Love them? What they have done to influence the OC?**

* * *

**Personality: Self-explanatory. Stuff like quotes and habits may also be included in here. Make it detailed.**

**Likes: What they like (You might want to put a reason next to them in parenthesis for some of them).**

**Dislikes: They dislike (You might want to put a reason next to them in parenthesis for some of them).**

**Talents: What they're good at.**

**Not-Talents: What they're not good at.**

**Fears: What they fear.**

**Habits: The weird little quirks of your character. Speech patterns and common saying may also go here.  
**

* * *

**History: What has happened to them in the past.**

**Love Life: Pretty self-explanatory. **

**Goal: What they want to accomplish.**

* * *

**Battle Style: Their style of battling. Don't put a Pokémon's specific strategy here, just the trainer's battle style.**

**Battle Cry: Completely optional, but extremely fun. For instance, Ash often says "I choose you, _". Note that the OC does not have to say this all the time.**

**Team: A list of the OC's Pokémon's species. Don't put nicknames, and put a (R) next to reserves. Sometimes a person needs to know if there are repeats between Pokémon, and don't feel like scrolling a lot.**

* * *

**Nickname: The Pokémon's nickname, if any. Some people have nicknames for nicknames. Delete this if they don't have a nickname.**

**Species: What species the Pokémon is. If it's a beginning trainer story, and a Pokémon will evolve over time, put dashes between the specie names. (ex: Growlithe-Arcanine)**

**Gender: Male, Female, or N/A (If it's genderless)**

**Ability: Sometimes Pokémon have two possible abilities. Clarify that stuff here.**

**Personality: Self-explanatory.**

**Met how: How did/will this Pokémon and its trainer meet? Optionally, you can put what has happened before they met, also.**

**Evolution: If it has evolved, how? If it hasn't evolved, and it's possible for it to evolve, say if you want this Pokémon to evolve or not, and any reasons why.**

**Distinguishing features: Anything that sets them apart from other Pokémon. Different markings, smaller than usual, battle scars, etc. (ex: Ritchie's Pikachu, Sparky, has a tuft of fur on his head. Mewtwo's Pikachu's ear-tips had a jagged edge on the black-part. That surfer-dude's Pikachu had blue eyes) Do they have some sort of accessory or held item?**

**Job: Do they do something for the trainer? Light their fires, carry them across water, etc.**

**Highest Stats: Are they specialized in Speed, or Attack, or what?**

**Moves: This should be limited to ten at most. Also, stick to what they actually know.**

**Battle style: Do they have a certain strategy?**

**Appeals: (Coordinators only) Any particular appeals they have?**

**PokéBall: What kind of Pokéball are they in? (For Coordinators) Does the PokéBall have a Ball-Seal?**

(Re-copy for each Pokemon)

* * *

**In reserve: They should not have more than four reserves. :P**

* * *

**Previously Owned Pokémon: For instance, Ash's Butterfree and Pidgeot. Pokémon that they have released, Pokémon that they have traded or given away, etcetera.**

* * *

The first section that starts with 'Name'. I call it the _'Identity Section'_. It states some stuff about who they are and what they are.

The second is called the _'Appearance Section'. _It, like its name suggests, tells you about what the OC looks like.

The third is the _'Important People Section'. _It tells us about people that are in some way linked to the OC, such as family, friends, rivals, and such.

Fourth is _'Personality'_. This is a major one, and it tells us about what the character acts like.

Fifth comes _'History'_. It informs us about the OC's back-story.

Next comes _'Battle'. _A more insignificant one. It tells us about the OC's way of battling and stuff.

Last is the _'Pokémon Section'_. It tells us about the OC's Pokémon, obviously.

Feel free to give or take from each section if you either don't want to fill it out, or if it does not apply to your character. You also might have noticed that I did not state what to do and what not to do and all those specifics. Chill, I'm going to talk about each of the sections in detail, each in a different chapter. So yeah, you can loo forward to that~

Now, you have probably noticed that that OC form is super long, so I decided to be generous and supply you with a shorter one.

* * *

**********Name: First and last. If they have a nickname, put it in-between the first and last names, in quotation marks. (ex: Aleksander "Alek" Danes)**

**********Age: Self explanatory.**

**********Gender: Self explanatory.**

**********Occupation: Pretty self explanatory. Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Researchers, Watchers, etc. **

**********Hometown: Self-explanatory. **

**********Accomplishments: Self-explanatory**

**********Appearance: What they look like. Hair-color, hair-style, eye-color, build, clothing, accessories, etc.**

**********Personality: Self-explanatory, as always. **

**********History: What important has happened in their life.**

**********Pokémon: Doesn't have to be too detailed. Nicknames (If any), gender, species, ability, and personality. Occasionally a person might want a move-set.**

**************Other: Anything else important**

* * *

That's basically it.

Ciao! ~Puff

* * *

_Coming soon..._

_Characters: The Mary-Sue Test_


	3. Characters: Sue Test for Submitted OCs

First, I'd like you to keep in mind a few things.

Numero uno: My word is not law. Just because your character got a low score doesn't mean he/she's not a Sue. Contrarily wise, just because your OC got a high score does not mean your OC is a Mary-Sue.

Numero dos: When I say a Pokémon's name, I mean it and all its evolutionary relatives. So Oddish means Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom.

Numero tres: Stick to what's already on your OC sheet, or what's already been shown. Don't make changes to your OC in the middle of the test, just complete the test, make changes, then take the test again.

Numero quatro: Completely ignore it if the author asked you for the OC to have/be that.

Numero cinco: _**This is very important! I don't care if you ignore everything else as long as you read this!**_ This test is specifically for human OCs you submit to another story. Pokémon OCs will have their own test, and story OCs will have their own test. Thank you.

Numero seis: You may notice that I say 'Mary-Sue' reason a lot. That is because people have different opinions on Mary-Sue reasons, and I don't want to influence a person's score by putting in something specific. If you have doubts on whether it's a Mary-Sue reason or not, ask someone, or even ask me. I'd be happy to help. (Hint, hint: being experimented on by evil people, friends or family being killed by evil people, magical powers, and abuse are some aspects of Mary-Sueness)

Without further adieu, let's begin.

-x-X-x-

**Identity**

Their name is made-up by you, the creator (+5)

Their name is a noun, or a variation of a noun, that is not usually a name (ex: Star, Rainbow, Bagel, whatever) (+5)

They go by a fake name for no reason (+5)

Their name comes from a culture different from their own. (+10)

They are older than thirty (-20)

They are a trainer and a coordinator (+5)

They are thirteen or younger but have four or more sets of Badges, Ribbons, and/or Symbols (+20)

They got top 8 or above in their first League/Grand Festival (+5)

They placed first in a League/Grand Festival (+15 for each)

They are Champion of a canon region (Canon meaning ones that Nintendo have created) (+30. +50 for each region after the first)

...Despite being younger than twenty (+20)

They are a canon Elite Four member (+25)

They are a canon Gym Leader (+15)

They are a canon Frontier Brain (+20)

**Appearance**

Their eyes change colors (+10)

They wear glasses (Not sunglasses) (-2)

Their hair is past elbow length despite being under twelve (+5)

They wear clothes unfit for travel (Skirts, dresses, tube-tops, heels, flip-flops, sandals) (+2 for each)

They wear a cape/cloak (+5)

They dress suited to their hometown (A person from Goldenrod wearing something fashionable. A person from Snowpoint wearing something suited for the cold) (-5)

They have a magical accessory (+40)

They are considered fat (Not just plump, but fat) (-25)

They have a scar for a Mary-Sue reason (+15)

They have a tattoo/birthmark for a Mary-Sue reason (+15)

**Relevant People**

They are related to or put in a pairing with a main character (Main character meaning Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, or Cilan, a rival to those seven characters, or a major evil guy from the anime/manga/games) (+40 for each)

They are related to or put in a pairing with a canon Professor (Canon means that they're from the anime, manga, or games) (+15 for each)

They are related to or put in a pairing with a canon Gym Leader (+20 for each)

They are related to or put in a pairing with a canon Frontier Brain (+25 for each)

They are related to or put in a pairing with a canon Elite Four Member (+30 for each)

They are related to or put in a pairing with a canon Champion (+35 for each)

**Personality**

They have no personality (Yes, it's possible. Puff was not amused) (+50)

Their personality is 1 line long (+30)

Their personality is 2-3 lines long (+10)

Their personality is 4-7 lines long (-0)

Their personality is 8-12 lines long (-10)

Their personality is 13-18 lines long (-20)

Their personality is 19-25 long (-30)

Their personality is over 25 lines long (-40)

The OC acts all emo and angsty because of their Mary-Sue past (+15)

**(Shy, confidence-lacking, nervous, indecisive, arrogant, boastful, snobby, vengeful, grudge-holding, selfish, lazy, jealous, short-tempered, mischievous, procrastinator, annoying, dense, greedy, violent, manipulative, pessimistic, impatient, cold to a fault, blunt, uncaring, cynical, suspicious**

**Social, sweet, charismatic, intelligent, inquisitive, determined, giving, loyal, understanding, creative, modest, observative, not-easily angered, sagacious, calm-headed, kind, brave, humorous, empathetic, optimistic, patient, cool, caring, believing)**

(+3 for each good quality more than bad)

(-3 for each bad quality more than good)

(+3 for each talent more than non-talent)

(-3 for each non-talent more than talent)

One or more of their talents is so exceptional, they're internationally known for it (+15 for each)

The OC is very capable of using some sort of weapon (+5)

...For no reason (+3)

...Without training (+3)

(-3 for each fear they have)

**History**

One of their family members, friends, or lovers died (+5 for each)

...For a natural reason (ex: Illness, accident, etc.) (-3 for each)

...For a Mary-Sue reason (+15 for each)

They were experimented on without consent (+20)

They were tortured (+30)

They were saved by a legendary (+20)

...Because they have to fulfill their destiny, or some other Mary-Sue reason (+30)

**Pokémon**

Only use the Pokémon the OC is going to have. So if she has a Cyndaquil now, but it's going to evolve into a Typhlosion, you're going to fill out this part for a Typhlosion. If you can't find a Pokémon, Ctrl + F is your friend.

**(You Suck: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquazza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai, Cressilia, Shaymin, Heatran, Phione, Manaphy, Regigigas, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Voltolos, Tornelos, Landlos, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Meloetta, Genesect**

**Mary-Sue: Eevee, Riolu,**** Zorua**

**Cliché: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pichu, Vulpix, Growlithe, Lapras, Dratini, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Larvitar, Treeko, Mudkip, Torchic, Ralts, Trapinch, Absol, Bagon, Beldum, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Spiritomb, Gible, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deino**

**Common: Gastly, Scyther, Elekid, Aerodactyl, Togepi, Misdreavus, Sneasel, Skarmory, Houndour, Skitty, Aron, Budew, Zangoose, Swablu, Feebas, Duskull, Shinx, Rotom, Axew, Druddigon, Rufflet**

**Neutral: Pidgey, Abra, Ponyta, Rhyhorn, Magikarp, Magby, Horsea, Munchlax, Chinchou, Mareep, Murkrow, Heracross, Taillow, Sableye, Elektrike, Plusle, Minun, Seviper, Castform, Tropius, Shuppet, Snorunt, Starly, Craindos, Sheildon, Pachirisu, Buizel, Drifloon, ****Lillipup, ****Purrloin, Blitzle, Cottonee, Petilil, Sandile, Tirtouga, Archen, Minccino, Deerling, Emolga, Joltik, Litwick, ****Pawniard, ****Larvesta**

**Uncommon: Caterpie, Sandshrew, Nidoran (M & F), Onix, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Zubat, Oddish, Meowth, Venonat, Psyduck, Poliwag, Geodude, Seel, Cubone, Tyrogue, Lickitung, Happiny, Staryu, Kabuto, Ditto, Porygon, Sentret, Hoothoot, Azurill, Hoppip, Aipom, Yanma, Teddiursa, Miltank, Poocheyena, Wurmple, Surskit, Shroomish, Nincada, Mawile, Torkoal, Kecleon, Spheal, Lileep, Burmy, Combee, Cherubi, Buneary, Glameow, Skorupi, Snover, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Pidove, Audino, ****Venipede, ****Sewaddle, Darumaka, Gothita, Cubchoo, Mienfoo, Bouffalant**

**Rare: Weedle, Spearow, Ekans, Mankey, Machop, Bellsprout, Tentacool, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Grimer, Shellder, Krabby, Koffing, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Tauros, Ledyba, Spinarak, Natu, Bonsly, Sunkern, Wooper, Wynaut, Girafarig, Pineco, Gligar, Snubull, Shuckle, Swinub, Corsola, Remoraid, Delibird, Mantyke, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Zigzagoon, Lotad, Seedot, Wingull, Slakoth, Makuhita, Nosepass, Meditite, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Carvanha, Wailmer, Numel, Spoink, Cacnea, Lunatone, Solrock, Barboach, Corphish, Anorith, Baltoy, Chingling, Kricketot, Shellos, Stunky, Bronzor, Hippopotas, Croagunk, Finneon, Patrat, Munna, Roggenrola, Woobat, Dribur, Timburr, Tympole, Throh, Sawk, Basculin, Maractus, Dwebble, Scraggy, ****Yamask, ****Ducklett, Frillish, Ferroseed, Klink, Tynamo, Golett, Vullaby**

**Original: Rattata, Paras, Diglett, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Drowzee, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Smoochum, Goldeen, Mime Jr., Omanyte, Unown, Slugma, Dunsparse, Qwilfish, Whismur, Spinda, Clamperl, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Bidoof, Chatot, Carnivine, Sigilyph, Trubbish, Solosis, Vanillite, Carrablast, Foongus, Alomomola, Elgyem, Cryogonal, Shelmet, Stunfisk, Heatmor, Durant)**

Note: If the Pokémon is the OC's starter, multiply the amount added or subtracted by 1.5

(+70 for each 'You Suck' Pokémon)

(+30 for each 'Mary-Sue' Pokémon)

(+18 for each 'Cliché' Pokémon)

(+6 for each 'Common' Pokémon)

(-6 for each 'Uncommon' Pokémon)

(-12 for each 'Rare' Pokémon)

(-18 for each 'Original' Pokémon)

They have a Pokémon that can't be obtained without going somewhere, and they haven't gone there. (Ex: Leafeon/Glaceon, which can only be obtained by going to the Mossy/Icy Rocks in Sinnoh, Probopass/Magnezone which can only be obtained by going to Mt. Coronet) (+15)

Their starter is native to their hometown (Native means one route away, or obtainable in that town) (-8)

Their starter is an official regional stater that they got from a professor (ex: getting a Charmander from Professor Oak, or an Oshawott from Professor Juniper) (-12)

This Pokémon is part of a three-part evolution line, but does not ever evolve (ex: Cleffa, Weedle, Pichu) (-Two-thirds of the points gained)

This Pokémon is part of a three-part evolution line, but only evolves once (ex: Grovyle, Staravia, Gloom) (-One-third of the points gained)

This Pokémon is part of a two-part evolution line, but doesn't ever evolve (ex: Phanpy, Yanma, Snorunt) (-Half the points gained)

This Pokémon doesn't have a personality (+5)

This Pokémon's personality is 1-2 lines long (+0)

This Pokémon's personality is 3-5 lines long (-5)

This Pokémon's personality is over 5 lines long (-10)

The OC saved this Pokémon from death (+7)

This Pokémon was mistreated by his/her former trainer (+7)

The Pokémon is a shiny (+60 for each)

(Repeat for each Pokémon)

They have more than five Pokémon in their reserve (+5 for each one over five)

**Other**

The OC has supah powers (+30)

The OC is a Pokémorph/Combiomorph (+30)

**Score**

Below 0: Dude, you rock.

0-50: Awesomesauce. However, you might want to ask another person for their opinion; your OC could be too boring. Or it might just be that most of these didn't apply because you didn't put in enough.

50-100: You're crossing the Mary-Sue line. It's probably best to make some edits, just to be safe~

100-150: ...Yeah. Go. Make edits, then come back.

150-200: It's probably best to scrap that character. You can still probably keep a few things, but take out the parts that scored you the most points on this test.

200+: ...You fail.

I'm sorry if your OC has a high score. It might be that the test screwed up, or it might be that your OC actually is a Mary Sue. The best way to tell if your character is a Sue or not is to ask another person. Just please don't refuse to belive your character is a Sue because of what she got on this test. Also, I just recently put in the Unova Pokémon, and I don't know if that's accurate, since the game hasn't come out yet. So that will probably be recieving lots of edits.

Note that I will be making edits to this test; altering it to make it as accurate as possible.

Please, critique~ I know this test is not accurate, and I will continue to work on it to be as precise as possible, and knowing what you think is wrong is incredibly helpful. Also, I'd love to see some of your OC's results~


	4. Characters: Sue Test for Story OCs

Sorry for the wait; finals suck. But yeah, I'm on winter break, so I'll be posting up chapters more frequently. As you may have seen, I have made several edits on the prior chapter, so you can go check that out if you want to.

To all anonymous reviewers: I'm perfectly fine with ananymous reviews. However, please do not ask questions in anonymous reviews, as my only way to answer is within my own story, and that clutters up space. If you want to ask me a question, get an account.

Numero uno: When I say a Pokémon's name, I mean it and all its evolutionary relatives. So Oddish means Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom.

Numero dos: Yes, my word is law. Now let's see how many people actually read this.

Numero tres: Completely ignore it if almost everyone in the story has/is that.

Numero quatro: This is very long compared to Flaaffy's. It also requires a lot more math. The reason why is because I want this test to be as accurate as possible. As for the math, I suggest having a piece of paper, a pencil, and a calculator.

Numero cinco: **_This is very important! I don't care if you ignore everything else as long as you read this!_** This test is specifically for human (Or at least semi-human) OCs in your own story. Not an OC you sent to another person, but your own story. Pokémon OCs will have their own test, and submitted OCs already have their own test (Check the prior chapter). Thank you.

Numero ses: You may notice that I say 'Mary-Sue' reason a lot. That is because people have different opinions on Mary-Sue reasons, and I don't want to influence a person's score by putting in something specific. If you have doubts on whether it's a Mary-Sue reason or not, ask someone.

Without further adieu, let's begin.

**Identity**

Their name is made-up (+10)

Their name is a noun, or a variation of a noun, that is not usually a name (ex: Star, Rainbow, Bagel, whatever) (+10)

They go by a fake name for an irrational or Mary Sue reason (+5)

Their name comes from a culture different from their own. (+10)

They are older than thirty (-15)

They go by a title (+7)

They are a trainer and a coordinator (+12)

They are thirteen or younger but have four or more sets of Badges, Ribbons, and/or Symbols (+30)

They are Champion/Top Coordinator of a region (Canon meaning ones that Nintendo have created) (+20. +60 for each region after the first)

**Appearance**

Their eyes change colors (+15)

They wear glasses (Not sunglasses) (-5)

Their hair is dyed, yet the roots never show and they never have to re-dye it. (+10)

Their hair is past elbow length despite being under twelve (+3)

They wear clothes unfit for travel (Skirts, dresses, tube-tops, heels, flip-flops, sandals) (+5 for each)

They wear a cape/cloak (+5)

...But in the story, they pay the price for unreasonable clothing (-5)

They dress suited to their hometown (ex: A person from Goldenrod wearing something fashionable. A person from Snowpoint wearing something suited for the cold) (-7)

They are considered fat (Not just plump, but fat) (-25)

They are considered beautiful by new people instantaneously, though the OC does not realize it (+15)

**Personality**

The OC acts all emo and angsty because of their Mary-Sue past (+10)

**(Shy, confidence-lacking, nervous, indecisive, arrogant, boastful, snobby, vengeful, grudge-holding, selfish, lazy, jealous, short-tempered, mischievous, procrastinator, annoying, dense, greedy, violent, manipulative, pessimistic, impatient, cold to a fault, blunt, uncaring, cynical, suspicious  
**

**Social, sweet, charismatic, intelligent, inquisitive, determined, giving, loyal, understanding, creative, modest, observative, not-easily angered, sagacious, calm-headed, kind, brave, humorous, empathetic, optimistic, patient, cool, caring, believing)**

(+3 for each good quality more than bad)

(-3 for each bad quality more than good)

You could only choose five or less characteristics from the two lists combined (+10)

(+3 for each talent they have)

(-3 for each non-talent they have) (Non-talents aren't just things they can't do well. It's stuff that they're bad at doing)

One or more of their talents is so exceptional, they're internationally known for it (+15 for each)

(-5 for each fear they have)

**History**

They were experimented on, without consent (+10)

They were tortured (+10)

They were saved by a legendary (+5)

...Because of a Mary-Sue reason (+15)

**Pokémon**

Only use the Pokémon the OC is going to have. So if she has a Cyndaquil now, but it's going to evolve into a Typhlosion, you're going to fill out this part for a Typhlosion. If you can't find a Pokémon, Ctrl + F is your friend.

**(You Suck: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquazza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai, Cressilia, Shaymin, Heatran, Phione, Manaphy, Regigigas, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Voltolos, Tornelos, Landlos, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Meloetta, Genesect**

**Mary-Sue: Eevee, Riolu,**** Zorua**

**Cliché: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pichu, Vulpix, Growlithe, Lapras, Dratini, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Larvitar, Treeko, Mudkip, Torchic, Ralts, Trapinch, Absol, Bagon, Beldum, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Spiritomb, Gible, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deino**

**Common: Gastly, Scyther, Elekid, Aerodactyl, Togepi, Misdreavus, Sneasel, Skarmory, Houndour, Skitty, Aron, Budew, Zangoose, Swablu, Feebas, Duskull, Shinx, Rotom, Axew, Druddigon, Rufflet**

**Neutral: Pidgey, Abra, Ponyta, Rhyhorn, Magikarp, Magby, Horsea, Munchlax, Chinchou, Mareep, Murkrow, Heracross, Taillow, Sableye, Elektrike, Plusle, Minun, Seviper, Castform, Tropius, Shuppet, Snorunt, Starly, Craindos, Sheildon, Pachirisu, Buizel, Drifloon, ****Lillipup, ****Purrloin, Blitzle, Cottonee, Petilil, Sandile, Tirtouga, Archen, Minccino, Deerling, Emolga, Joltik, Litwick, ****Pawniard, ****Larvesta**

**Uncommon: Caterpie, Sandshrew, Nidoran (M & F), Onix, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Zubat, Oddish, Meowth, Venonat, Psyduck, Poliwag, Geodude, Seel, Cubone, Tyrogue, Lickitung, Happiny, Staryu, Kabuto, Ditto, Porygon, Sentret, Hoothoot, Azurill, Hoppip, Aipom, Yanma, Teddiursa, Miltank, Poocheyena, Wurmple, Surskit, Shroomish, Nincada, Mawile, Torkoal, Kecleon, Spheal, Lileep, Burmy, Combee, Cherubi, Buneary, Glameow, Skorupi, Snover, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Pidove, Audino, ****Venipede, ****Sewaddle, Darumaka, Gothita, Cubchoo, Mienfoo, Bouffalant**

**Rare: Weedle, Spearow, Ekans, Mankey, Machop, Bellsprout, Tentacool, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Grimer, Shellder, Krabby, Koffing, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Tauros, Ledyba, Spinarak, Natu, Bonsly, Sunkern, Wooper, Wynaut, Girafarig, Pineco, Gligar, Snubull, Shuckle, Swinub, Corsola, Remoraid, Delibird, Mantyke, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Zigzagoon, Lotad, Seedot, Wingull, Slakoth, Makuhita, Nosepass, Meditite, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Carvanha, Wailmer, Numel, Spoink, Cacnea, Lunatone, Solrock, Barboach, Corphish, Anorith, Baltoy, Chingling, Kricketot, Shellos, Stunky, Bronzor, Hippopotas, Croagunk, Finneon, Patrat, Munna, Roggenrola, Woobat, Dribur, Timburr, Tympole, Throh, Sawk, Basculin, Maractus, Dwebble, Scraggy, ****Yamask, ****Ducklett, Frillish, Ferroseed, Klink, Tynamo, Golett, Vullaby**

**Original: Rattata, Paras, Diglett, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Drowzee, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Smoochum, Goldeen, Mime Jr., Omanyte, Unown, Slugma, Dunsparse, Qwilfish, Whismur, Spinda, Clamperl, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Bidoof, Chatot, Carnivine, Sigilyph, Trubbish, Solosis, Vanillite, Carrablast, Foongus, Alomomola, Elgyem, Cryogonal, Shelmet, Stunfisk, Heatmor, Durant)**

Note: If the Pokémon is the OC's starter, multiply the amount added or subtracted by 1.5

(+70 for each 'You Suck' Pokémon)

(+30 for each 'Mary-Sue' Pokémon)

(+18 for each 'Cliché' Pokémon)

(+6 for each 'Common' Pokémon)

(-6 for each 'Uncommon' Pokémon)

(-12 for each 'Rare' Pokémon)

(-18 for each 'Original' Pokémon)

They have a Pokémon that can't be obtained without going somewhere, and they haven't gone there. (Ex: Leafeon/Glaceon, which can only be obtained by going to the Mossy/Icy Rocks in Sinnoh, Probopass/Magnezone which can only be obtained by going to Mt. Coronet.) (+15)

Their starter is native to their hometown (Native means one route away, or obtainable in that town) (-10)

Their starter is an official regional stater that they got from a professor (ex: getting a Charmander from Professor Oak, or an Oshawott from Professor Juniper) (-12)

This Pokémon is part of a three-part evolution line, but does not ever evolve (ex: Cleffa, Weedle, Pichu) (-Two-thirds of the points gained)

This Pokémon is part of a three-part evolution line, but only evolves once (ex: Grovyle, Staravia, Gloom) (-One-third of the points gained)

This Pokémon is part of a two-part evolution line, but doesn't ever evolve (ex: Phanpy, Yanma, Snorunt) (-Half the points gained)

The OC saved this Pokémon from death (+5)

This Pokémon was mistreated by his/her former trainer (+10)

The Pokémon is a shiny (+60 for each)

(Repeat for each Pokémon)

They have more than five Pokémon in their reserve (+10 for each one over five)

**Other**

The OC has supah powers (+50)

You make the OC better than pretty much all the other characters in the story (+20)

**Score**

Below 0: Dude, you rock.

0-50: Awesomesauce. However, you might want to ask another person for their opinion; your OC could be too boring. Or it might just be that most of these didn't apply because you didn't put in enough.

50-100: You're crossing the Mary-Sue line. It's probably best to make some edits, just to be safe~

100-150: ...Yeah. Go. Make edits, then come back.

150-200: It's probably best to scrap that character. You can still probably keep a few things, but take out the parts that scored you the most points on this test.

200+: ...You fail.

I'm sorry if your OC has a high score. It might be that the test screwed up, or it might be that your OC actually is a Mary Sue. The best way to tell if your character is a Sue or not is to ask another person. Just please don't refuse to belive your character is a Sue because of what she got on this test.

Note that I will be making several edits to this test; altering it to make it as accurate as possible.

Please, critique~ I know this test is not accurate, and I will continue to work on it to be as precise as possible, and knowing what you think is wrong is incredibly helpful. Also, I'd love to see some of your OC's results~


	5. Characters: Identity

Remember how I said that I would be updating faster over winter break? Yeah, that plan failed. Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

The Identity Section. To most of you it's probably the easiest and quickest to fill out. However, most of you probably don't delve that deeply into this section either. I mean, what's so special about what her name is or where she's from?

That's where you're wrong, my dear readers. If the OC is in a story, how many times do you think the name will be typed? Hometown will affect their personality, their appearance, their occupation, their history, and their Pokémon. Have you ever really delved deeply into these kinds of things? Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. This chapter could be a new lesson to you, or a refresher. Either way, I hope you learn something here. ...For your (my) sake.

* * *

_**Name**_

A name is supposed to be simple, right? Wrong. A name is what your OC will be known as forever. Therefore, it has to be just right. Let's look at a few examples.

**"Rainbow Sunshine"**

**"Moonbeam Silverspirit"**

**"Starlight Fireblaze"**

I have killed two birds with one stone, and given you Exhibits One and Two. I'm amazing, aren't I (And modest)?

Exhibit One can be observed in the first names. Don't use random words that are not usually names as names. Names like 'Amber' and 'Violet' are okay, but don't go naming your OC something like 'Windshadow' or something that's blatantly made-up. It sounds quite stupid when you think about it. By the way, dear readers, remember this when you name your kids. Don't curse them with a name like 'Cookie'. A mob might form and try to eat them.

Exhibit Two is in the last names. Basically, don't use Mary-Sue-ish words (Yes, words can be Sue. The Sues are taking over everything! Some you should stay away from are 'moon', 'sun', 'fire', 'silver', 'gold', 'heart', 'spirit', 'soul', 'star', 'shadow', 'light', and words along those lines) as names. I understand that in real life there are several cases where nouns are last names, but don't give your OC a blatantly obvious Mary-Sue-ish last name like 'Starblaze' or something. Do something fun and unique. Like Fajita.

I understand that you are able to change your name when you turn eighteen. I'm fine with that, but put that in. (As a random little fact, my friend once met a guy whose last name was 'Lizardlover'. I thought that was amazing).

Another instance is when a person will have a fake last name. Eh, I'm impartial to this one, depending on circumstances. If it's a Mary-Sue reason, such as running away from the evil Team Rocket, I'll frown upon it. Then again, it's only my opinion.

**"Amirilice"**

**"Sorielle"**

**"Kyriva"**

Exhibit Three, and one of the more common ones: Made-up names. Now, you might think "omg my ocs name is so original it cant be mary sue!" To the person who said that: I will hunt you down and eat you.

I will repeat what I said in Chapter Two, "A Mary-Sue is a character that is not believable". Now, think of real life. How many people do you know have made-up names? I know there will be a couple, yes, but most will be everyday names. In the anime, the names are relatively normal, as (sort of) are the names in the games and manga.

I understand that made-up names are purdier than regular names. However, how can it be purdy if other people can't even pronounce it? For example, in my example, the name "Amirilice". I meant for it to be pronounced 'Ah-meer-ih-liss', but it could also be pronounced 'A-mai-rih-lice', which definitely does not sound pretty. If you ever do make a made-up name, it shouldn't be hard to pronounce, and it shouldn't be longer than three syllables.

In what situations should you make up a name? Well, if the story is set far in the future, of course name choices are going to change, so then made-up names will be appropriate for the situation. You might also have made up an alternate universe, so the names will probably have a different ring to them, like American names to Chinese names.

My rule for nouns that aren't usually names and made-up names is that if you haven't heard the name twice in real life (Real life, not anime), then it's made-up.

**"Hakumei Kuro"**

**"Shippou Kyohaku"**

**"Akarui Tsuki"**

Exhibit Four: One of my more hated ones: Names that don't come from their ethnicities, specifically Japanese names.

Now, there are exceptions to this. The first one is if they're actually from that culture. In fact, if you do make them from a real world country, choosing their name to fit it would be a wonderful idea. BehindTheNames (Link somewhere below) even has lists of names from different cultures to make your name-search easier. I know that sometimes you don't include real world places in Pokémon, but Japanese people usually don't have blond hair or red eyes. If you ever do make a Japanese character, please give them black hair and some sort of brown eyes, because that's the way Asians are in real life. If there are real world ethnicities, then make the character Japanese, so their name can be Japanese.

The other two exceptions are, one: If your story is written in that language and all the names are in that language also, and two: if your character changed their name (They must be at least eighteen to do so. And then you have to make their personality, appearance, etc. reflect that. For example, a weeaboo parody character)

That's basically it on what you should not do. Now let's look at some tips to make a good name for your OC.

**www "dot" babynames "dot" com**. **www "dot" behindthename "dot" com**. (Note, the stuff in quotations is literal. So a "dot" is literally a period.)

Both are excellent ways to find names. All the names on there are not made up, and you are allowed to use them. Just remember ethnicities.

On BabyNames, there's a little link near the top, called 'Advanced Search'. It may be half-hidden by something pink, but it's underneath the word 'letter'. Click it. Advanced Search is fantastic because you can actually search for a name with an origin that reflects your OC. It might take a few tries, but it's useful, nonetheless.

In BehindTheNames, on a sidebar, there are some neat things. One of the ones I like in particular is 'Name Themes'. People often name their children in a theme (For instance, one of my OCs has a flower-themed family. She and her siblings are named after flowers). Other interesting things are how you can search for a specific origin, anagram names for twins (Do you know that Nadia is Aidan spelled backwards?), among various other things that you can use to find the perfect name. BehindTheNames also has an Advanced Search, but I like BabyNames' better because it allows to specify origin, syllables, and how it ends or begins.

If you're a person like me, that is always making new OCs, you might want to have a name list. Go to BehindTheNames, and click on 'English Names'. Narrow your search by clicking the link with the word 'Female', which should be on a sidebar to the right. Then you basically go through it and write down names that you like. Once you have finished, do the male names. Put this list somewhere where you won't lose it (If you typed it, saving it as a draft on your email is always a smart idea. That way even if your computer crashes and all your files are lost, you'll still have it. If you wrote it on a piece of paper... well, good luck). Highlight the names of OCs you have already created. Repeats of names can get confusing sometimes. Then, whenever you create a new OC, you can just look at that list.

For those of you who don't know what a self-insert is, it's basically the OC form of you, or a person you know. For god's sake, don't give your OC your full name! First names are fine, but don't be stupid. It's ridiculously easy to track a person with just a first and last name. Here are some solutions to an SI's last name.

● The person's mother's maiden name.

● The person's mother's middle name.

● The person's middle name.

● A combination of the person's middle and last name.

● The person's last name, backwards.

● Simply search up a last name that has nothing to do with the person you are self-inserting.

See? Now you won't be Internet stalked. Simple as that.

Moving on, another thing you should think about is connotation. Connotation means the feelings or emotions attached to a word. For instance, the word 'chocolate' is usually associated with a positive connotation. However, a person who's allergic to chocolate, and eating chocolate will cause him to break out into hives and grow a horn, will associate the word chocolate with a negative connotation. A word means a lot more than it's dictionary definition.

The same goes for names. Now, connotation can be looked at in two different ways.

The first is the regular one; choosing a name that will fit your character. For example, one of my OCs is a Flying-Type specialist that is a total air-head. Her name is Ava. The actual name definition is 'voice, or sound'. I chose the name Ava because it reminded my of the word 'Avian', which has to do with things that fly. Another Flying-Specialist I have is named Skylar.

The second one is using connotation in a humorous way. For instance, I have a character named Princess. He's an extremely emo guy whose mother refuses to accept the fact that he's male, which provides for some pretty hilarious scenes.

See? This proves you can have fun with names without making them up. Another example, initials. One of my characters is named 'Amber Sienna Sainne'. Another is 'Amy Dakota Drienne'. And then there's 'Flo Uther'. Dropping little hints is fun.

The second is pronunciation. Now, my friend Silver Leafx is a genius when it comes to these things. Her OC's name is Sophie Ng. Her PokéDex often screws her last name up. One of my OCs is named Sienna Asse (By the way, it's pronounced 'Ah-seh').

Another one is nicknames. Once again, Silver Leafx is a naming genius when it comes to making humorous nicknames. Soph-a-loaf for Sophie. Beth for Seth. Titty for Taeti? Yes. Just read her story, '_**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt'**_. The title is a lot more depressing than the story.

Those are three things you can play with. And yes, I just murdered the Law of Flow in those last three paragraphs.

Another fun thing has to do with names of OCs that are "partners in crime". For instance, a pair of my OCs, Lucetta Levis and Derryk Atrum. They're a tag-team, not to mention love interests. Lucetta's name means 'Light', while Derryk's means 'Dark'. Levis and Atrum mean 'Light' and 'Dark' in Latin, respectively. Yes, I am very witty. Anyways, you can play around with names thi sway for twins/siblings, best friends, love interests, rivals, etc. You might want to notice that Lucetta and Derryk's names are not all that obvious. So don't go naming them things like 'Luna and Sola' or blatantly obvious names like that. It makes you sound cheesy.

That basically covers the first names, and middle names are along the same line. Now to just finish with the last names.

**www "dot" surnames "dot" behindthename "dot" com**. This is a place where you can find surnames. Of course, for last names it's completely fine to just make them up. However, if you go to this site, you can find the meaning of the last name also, as well as origins. Another way to make last names is to search up a word from a different language. If you're looking for words from different cultures, you can go to **www "dot" freedict "dot" com**.

Hurray for murdering the Law of Flow again.

Anyways, that about sums up the Name section. Hopefully the other sections will not be as long.

* * *

_**Age**_

Age will determine a lot of things. What clothes they wear, what their personality is like, what their Pokémon are... but I'm not going to talk about it in here. For now, all I really have to say is that the general age for starting a journey is when you're ten. If you're writing a journey fic, the main character should be ten, unless you have a good reason for him/her not to be.

You should also know that I have hardly ever seen an OC over the age of thirty, which doesn't make that much sense. You get better with more experience, so why are all these eighteen-year-old Champions doing running around? Try keeping this in mind the next time you create an expert trainer.

* * *

_**Gender**_

Gender is pretty much a no-brainer. Male or Female. No hermaphrodites, sadly. It will obviously affect appearance, personality, occupation, and Pokémon. There's not much to talk about that won't be discussed later. Only thing I think I'll add is that the majority of Pokémon OCs are girls. I myself am (very) guilty of this, seeing as I only have like... five male OCs in my over a hundred or so.

* * *

_**Hometown**_

Now this is important. Hometown will affect a lot of things. Actually, it pretty much affects everything.

First thing I'll say is that it will affect the OC's appearance. A person from Hoenn, or some other sunny place, will probably have a tan. They will probably also wear tank-tops and flip-flops more than a person from Snowpoint, who might wear a parka, or at least a heavy jacket. A person from Saffron will probably be wearing more trendy clothing than a person from Celestic Town.

It will also influence their occupation. It's more probably for someone from Orebough to be a coal miner than a gardener, and vice-versa for a person from Floroama.

Then there's the personality section. A girl from Hearthome would probably be more prissy and snobby than someone who lives in Solaceon. A person growing up in Celadon would probably like plants and maybe even look up to Erika. There's also the fact that their talents and likes will be influenced by where they live. A Dewford Town girl will probably be into surfing, while one from Goldenrod would rather go shopping.

Let's think hypothetically here. An OC lives in, say, Snowpoint City. But their starter Pokémon is a Pikachu. Now how does this make sense? The only place in Sinnoh where you can find Pikachu is the Trophy Garden, almost half the region away. If your OC lives in a town where a Professor lives, it would make sense to get a starter from them. Or maybe your Rules of the PokéUniverse are that everybody will travel to a town with a Professor to get a starter. My personal Rules of the PokéUniverse is that most beginning trainers will go with their parents to look for a Pokémon to catch. When this is the case, it makes the most sense for the OC's parents to just go to a neighboring Route and catch the first Pokémon they see. Whatever your rules are, specify and make it make sense.

If you ever have a hard time picturing what an OC from a specific town would be like, try comparing the town to a place in real life. For example, I often compare Slateport City to New Orleans. The open-air market and sea-side harbor remind me of that place.

I know that in some stories real world countries exist, therefore, in some stories it would be fine for your OC to be from a real world place. However, take note that everyone has their own Rules. In my stories, there are no States or Aussies or Russians, but in others there are. By submitting an OC from a real world place, you're telling the author that real world countries exist in the PokéUniverse, but not everyone may think that. That's why you should always ask, or at least put down a substitute hometown if you plan to submit an OC from a real place.

* * *

_**Occupation**_

This one should be pretty obvious. What they do for a living. Be realistic here; everyone has to make a living somehow, to support themselves. Even a Traveller sight-seeing the world will have to do something to afford food and housing.

It is usually not wise to make a character both a trainer and a coordinator. Usually the personality of a trainer and that of a coordinator clash, and if you're writing a story, it might get confusing for a reader. If you're submitting and OC to another story, I don't think it's fair for you to tell them to write your OC in two different things. Remember that you don't have to be a trainer to battle.

Not all OCs have to be trainers. In fact, often times it's more fun when they're not. Be creative.

* * *

_**Accomplishments**_

People have different opinions on how to become a Champion. In the games all you have to do is get all the badges so you can battle the Elite Four, beat them, beat the Champion, and then you're Champion. In the anime, you have to get the badges to be admitted into a tournament, and that's all the anime told us. Then people have started making up their own laws about what happens afterwards. The top four get to battle the Elite Four, and the ones that get past them are allowed to battle the Champion. Or maybe if you win at the Conference, you automatically become the Champion. Everyone has their own personal rules, so I'm not going to discuss specifics. My own personal rules are that if you have at least eight badges, you can take place in the Conference. When you beat the Conference, you are able to battle the Elite Four, and if you beat them, you can battle the Champion. If you win, then you become the Champion. However, those are only my personal rules.

The point is, becoming a Champion is hard, no matter what your rules are. In fact, even beating the Conference will be hard, considering you'll be going up against some of the strongest trainers in the region. Actually, you'll be going up against some of the strongest trainers outside of the region too, which is why it would be implausible for a beginning trainer to beat the Conference on their first try. If you're submitting an OC to another person, and you make him/her the Champion, it's almost as if you're forcing that person to follow your own rules, which is rather rude. When submitting an OC, you should never force your own rules onto someone else.

In the anime, it has been shown that there are more Gym leaders than just the main eight, however, in the games and manga, there are only eight gyms; the main eight. Remember what I said about forcing rules onto other people? This is also one of those cases, which is why it's unwise to make your OC the Gym Leader of a canon region. In a made-up region, of course you're going to be making up the Gym Leaders. More information on this will be put into a later chapter.

It is also a fact that in a hundred years, the majority of the Gym Leaders will be dead, so if your story takes place far in the future (or far in the past, for that matter), it would be safe to have an OC as the Gym Leader of a canon region.

You don't have to be a trainer or a coordinator to have accomplishments. A Researcher might have discovered a new Pokémon, or found a cure to a Pokémon disease. A Breeder might have invented a popular brand of Pokémon food. People who have occupations that have nothing to do with Pokémon (Musicians, dancers, chefs) might have accomplishments that reflect their occupation. Not all accomplishments have to be along the lines of 'League Champion' or 'Runner-Up in the Grand Festival'.

* * *

Looong chapter (for me, at least). Anyways, that's all for now, folks.

Ciao! ~Puff

_Coming (probably not) soon..._

_Characters: Appearance_


	6. Characters: Appearance

**Eyes**

We'll be starting off with something simple. Eyes. Of course, I'm probably going to turn this into something not-so-simple, but whatever.

Apparently, in the Pokémon Universe, eyes can be any color in the rainbow, and then some. So technically, it's fine to have neon-pink colored eyes.

However, I always like to stick to natural colors. People sometimes accuse OCs of Mary-Sue-ness when they have an un-natural eye color, and it's always good to play it safe. If you don't know, the natural eye colors would be gray, brown, black, green, blue, and mixes of the above. However, it's mostly optional whether or not to choose natural colors. Another thing to note is that mis-matched eyes are scientifically okay, but it's quite rare.

I'd also advise to stay away from red eyes. Lots of red-eyed OCs turn out to be Mary-Sues.

The only thing that I would consider off limits is color-changing eyes. Color-changing eyes does not make sense scientifically or logically, so don't do it. Especially if you say they change according to the OC's mood, or if there's a full moon, or if they just ate a fajita or whatever.

One of the most important things you'll need to know about the Appearance section, is that you have to be specific when you describe something. "Blue" does not cut it. It could be sky-blue, navy-blue, turquoise, indigo, etc. This applies to all the other sections too.

Other things you might want to put in this section are if the OC wears glasses or contacts (I hardly see any OCs with glasses, even though they're a fairly common thing), if they wear any eye-make-up (Most prissy girls will probably wear mascara even if they'll be trudging through a swamp), and any other special qualities about their eyes (Cat-like, piercing, etc.).

* * *

**Hair**

There are three questions to answer in this section. What color their hair is, what length it is, and what style it's in.

Color is similar to the section above. In the PokéUniverse, hair can apparently be neon blue, so you have some freedom in what you choose. However, as I stated above, natural colors are always safer. The natural hair colors are red, blond, black, brown, gray (If they're of the elderly variety), and the in-betweens. Unlike your eyes, you can actually dye your hair, but keep in mind that hair-dye is not permanent, and the OC will have to redo it every once in a while. Again, be specific when describing hair color. Also, I'd very strongly advise against silver hair.

Length. For boys, this should be fairly simply, as most guys have short hair, but you need to be specific, since boys are harder to get an interesting hair-style for. Is it short, shaggy, long, etc.? With girls you have more freedom, but you still need to specify. Does it brush their shoulders, fall to their elbows, etc.

Style. Let's start with the boys, since they're so much easier (Hold on a second that sounded wrong).

Boy hair styles are generic, so you have to be very specific when describing their hair. 'Short' does not cut it. It could be in a bowl cut, or a buzz cut, or a fohawk (Just an opinion, but I think fohawks are incredibly hot. Now go ignore me), or curly, or straight, etc. They might have explosive bangs. The possibilities are endless. Also note that a guy's hair reflects their personality, and how other characters will react to them. Like pretty much everything in this guide when you get to a technical point.

Girl hair styles are even more confusing, considering there's like a million different hair styles for girls. Girls will generally want to keep their hair together somehow, instead of letting it hang loose, when they have long hair, considering it's not fun to get your hair caught in thorns (Yes, I am saying that from experience). You can be boring and do ponytails, or you can be original and do buns or braids. Personally, I'd like to see more braids. They're purdy plus, really useful when hiking (...Yes, that is from experience too). You might also want to keep your OC's hair at a manageable length; somewhere around the shoulders is often good.

Stuff to avoid includes:

• Girls will probably not have extremely long hair. It's a bitch to take care of, especially when traveling. Ten-year old girls (or boys, for that matter) will probably also not have like, waist-length hair, as it takes some time to grow it out that long.

• Please try and make hair obey the laws of physics. It's a pain to have to hair-gel your hair every day in the PokéUniverse.

Some stuff I really want to see more of: Afros, mohawks, fohawks, buzz cuts, bowl cuts, mullets, cornrows, braids, buns. All I ever see is short hair for guys, and loose hair or ponytails for girls.

If you need a list of hairstyles, Wikipedia's your friend.

www "dot" en "dot" wikipedia "dot" org "slash" wiki "slash" List_of_hairstyles

* * *

**Body**

This section has anything to do with the character's physical features, other than the above two things. Height, build, skin tone, ethnicity, health, tattoos, piercings, scars, face shape, etc. Yeah, that's a lot.

Anyways, let's start with height. There aren't really a lot of problems with this section when it comes to Mary-Sue-ness. However, a lot of people get the notion that if you make your character short, it eliminates some Mary-Sue-ness. That's not really true. I always see an excess of midgets, which is perfectly fine, considering pretty much all my OCs are below average height, but I'd really like to see some tall OCs too. Being extremely short isn't the only way to be unique when it comes to height.

It's true that walking around a region will probably make you lose a few pounds, but it's not going to make you have double-D's. And if you don't actually work out, you're not going to have a six-pack. I should also point out that there's not enough fat guys walking around, but that contradicts my previous point that walking around a region makes you leaner, so just ignore me on that point. Again, build affects their personality, as nerds often don't bother working out. Damn, why do I always have to sound like such a stereotypist when writing this guide?

Skin tone will change based on where they've lived/traveled. For example, Hoenn is a very sunny and hot region, so the characters from around there will probably be tanner than those from Sinnoh. I also totally want to see more black OCs. People are always so racist, making all their OCs white. Yes, I am guilty of this as well.

As I've said a few times before, not all authors believe in real countries in the PokéUniverse, but if you are a believer, then you might want to specify your OC's ethnicity. By the way there need to be more black OCs. I've only seen like, two black OCs. Ever. Don' be hatin' on 'dem black face' yo'.

Walking around a region is probably good for your health. Unless they're blind and have a tendency to walk off cliffs, or something like that. Anyways, if the OC has health issues, such as an amputation or a limp or a magical disease that makes him/her barf rainbows, then it should go here, even it doesn't exactly have to do with appearances directly.

Tattoos and piercings. This is directly influenced by their personality. Don't give your OC a dragon tattoo or something if they're too scared to even be near a girl. A lot of people believe piercings and tattoo's, particularly tattoos, are Mary-Sue, but they aren't really, if you don't make the tattoo some magical marking that they were born with. They're pretty common in the real world, so it makes sense that they'd be common in the PokéWorld too.

Scars is where a lot of people worry when it comes to an OC's appearance, though really, it doesn't have to be all that Mary-Sue. Sure, some scars can be Mary-Sue, like a bad-ass scar over a person's face that he got while running away from Team Rocket that happens to be shaped like a butterfly can be Mary-Sue (Well, maybe not the butterfly part. That's just plain bad-ass), but just a scar they got from tripping or something along those lines is fine. I myself have tons of scars that I don't even know where they came from. So yeah, just don't find some way to make a scar Mary-Sue, and you'll be fine.

Oh gee, it looks like we're wrapping up this section. What a terrible shame. Anyways, face shape. Round, angular, low cheek-bones, heart-shaped, star-shaped, pentagonal-shaped, rainbow-shaped, dodecahedron-shaped, over-nine-thousand-gon-shaped. Yeah, whatever. Let's move on.

* * *

**Clothes**

Because obviously, we can't make our OCs just walk around nude. Though that would be so awesome.

Clothing is pretty simple, there's not a lot of things you can really do wrong, but there are some things you need to mind, the first being the unpractical.

Impracticalities include skirts and sandals. When you're climbing a cliff, you do not want to be in a short skirt. Especially if there's somebody climbing beneath you. No, I'm not speaking from experience, what are you talking about? Climbing a cliff in sandals/flip-flops isn't fun either, though I do it all the time. Your feet hurt like hell in the morning, though.

Be mindful of age when giving your OC his/her wardrobe. Ten-year-old girls are not going to be walking around in extremely short skirts or V-necks. I doubt your mom would want you to go outside in that when you were ten, and attract pedos. Seventy-year-old women will not be wearing short skirts or V-necks either. As amazing as that would be, no. Men in short skirts and V-necks are a-okay, though!

So anyways, let's move on to tips for devising an outfit for your OC.

Age has a lot to do with clothing. If they're a young girl, chances are they're interested in dresses and pink. If they're a teenager they'll be wearing more up-to-date clothing, and if they're all grown up, they'll probably go with something reasonable and mature. Their clothes will also reflect their personality. Nerds often don't care about short skirts and looking good for guys/girls. Prissy people will probably be more into slutty stuff.

Their clothes often match their occupation. My magician OC has a cape. Trainers probably want something easy to travel around in. Researchers probably have lab-coats or something. Hometown will also play a key part in clothing. If they live in Snowpoint, they might want a parka. If they come from Slateport, they probably won't have on such heavy stuff.

I also see a heavy lack of originality in clothing. It's always T-shirts, jeans and sneakers. I mean, I know it's the most practical, but it's boring as hell. There's some other practical clothes that are more fun.

Also, some people need to learn some fashion sense. Red. Does. Not. Go. With. Pink.

Ever.

Well, that's a lie. It's okay when it has white as a blender. When designing your OC, you have to figure out what colors you want to go with. Usually you pick a signature color, with one or two other colors to highlight. Not all colors work together well directly, and sometimes you need a blender. Take for example, purple and orange. They do not normally go together well, but when you have white as a blender, they'll be okay. Blenders are usually white or black, for instance, an orange jacket, purple skirt, and white shirt underneath.

Same colors work well together, as long as they're different shades. Like black and gray and white, or dark blue and periwinkle. However, don't make the shades too close to eachother, such as black and dark blue. It makes the colors blend together. It's like that opposites attract thing, dark and light go well together, but colors on the same side of the value chart will not look as good together.

Generally, when coming up with clothes, you don't want to be too detailed. Don't do some extremely intricate pattern, unless it's something you can describe in around five words or less. "Black and blue polka dots", "Horizontal black pinstripes", etc. The reason being, these characters are for writing in a story. When you have this huge block of text just for one little design on an article of clothing, it gets confusing and interrupts the Flow.

The same goes for everything in appearance. When describing, you don't need to be overly detailed, or it might turn out like a big block. It usually does for me.

Some helpful tips when it comes to color scheme and designing:

soraila "dot" deviantart "dot" com "slash" favourites "slash"42577592?offset=24# "slash" d31lp7l

soraila "dot" deviantart "dot" com "slash" favourites "slash" 42577592?offset=24# "slash" d31xj5t

Yeah, that's a lot of slash.

Anyways, these are brought to you by the amazingness that is PurpleKecleon. Quite useful in color theory, and if you happen to like drawing a lot.

* * *

**Accessories**

There's not too much you need to limit on accessories, in terms of Mary-Sue-ness. I think the only real problems would be magical accessories, like necklaces from legendaries, or pendants they were born with. Yeah, that kind of stuff.

For the Mary-Sue test, I had a complaint about capes. I'm totally cool with capes and all; some of my OCs indeed do have a cape. However, it's not the most practical thing to be wearing when traveling. Capes tend to get caught on stuff a lot, which is annoying. If you're writing a character with a cape, it'd make sense to have him/her get the cape caught sometimes.

And when choosing accessories, they should be limited to maybe four or less. Like I explained before, it amounts to big blocks of text and that's no fun. Usually, I pick some sort of head-gear, jewelry, and one other form accessory. However, you can do whatever you like, and that's just what I do when I can't think of anything else.

List of accessories: Hats, bandannas, hair-flowers, bows, head-bands, hair clips, chopsticks, feathers, circlets  
Scarves, bandannas, chokers, necklaces  
Bracelets, watches, gloves, bangles, corsages, rings, wrist-bands  
Earrings, head-phones, ear-muffs  
Capes, shawls, badges, broaches

* * *

**Let's Look at some Fun Examples Time~**

**Her eyes change color with her mood. When she is happy they are yellow, when she's sad they are blue, and when she's angry they are red. Her hair is golden and shiny. It falls down to her knees in perfect ringlets. Her skin is like porcelain, and she has a tall figure. She has double-D's and more curves than a gamma ray. She generally wears a super-cute pink and white kimono, despite the fact that she lives in Mauville. On her arm is a tattoo of a Dragonair, and if she concentrates hard, she can turn into a Dragonair PokéMorph. She also has a magical pendant that connects herself to Mew.**

Ew. Definitely a Mary Sue. Seriously, mood-changing eyes are retarded. And it doesn't make sense at all. Knee-length hair is a no-no. The curves are just... ew. The tattoo and pendant, ditto. And kimonos are kinda retarded if you're not a Kimono Girl and live in the modern era.

**Blue eyes. Brown hair. White shirt, jeans, sneakers.**

...lolwut? Just, no. I can't even tell if it's a guy or girl. Are the eyes dark-blue, sky-blue, periwinkle? Is the hair short, long, curly, straight, dark-brown, light-brown, spiked? Is the shirt long-sleeved, does it have any other designs? Are the jeans blue, black, torn, short, long? What color are the sneakers, are they new, dirty, black, red, worn? Then there're the matters of height, build, skin tone, etc... Really, this appearance is bland and blank as shit.

**Her eyes are red, and her hair is forest green. She has very tan skin, and wears a purple-orange striped jacket, light-brown T-shirt, and periwinkle shorts. Knee-high electric green socks with copper polka-dots. Pink and auburn plaid sneakers.**

...The hell. That was disgusting to write. There were like, fifteen different colors, and they were placed so that they contrasted terribly with the ones next to it. Ew.

**Black hair and black eyes. He usually wears a black T-shirt and black jeans, with a black cloak over them.**

Emo, much? There's too much of the same color. Its just makes everything blend together, so there's no contrast or harmony. Just by changing the shirt to white or something, he could have achieved variety.

**Her eyes are cat-like, with irises the color of grass after a rain, although it gets darker near the pupils. Her eyebrows are arched and black. She has an angular nose, and a small mouth with light pink lip-gloss. She has high cheek-bones and a thin face. Her hair goes mid-way between her shoulder and elbow, and is the color of fall leaves. It's styled so that her bangs are long and cut jagged, and her hair is thicker near the top and thinner at the bottom. She also has two ponytails kind of like Jasmine's that zig-zag at a forty-five degree angle every half-inch, and point upward also at a forty-five degree angle. Her ears are detached, and pierced once in each. Her skin-tone is in-between fair and pale. She's five-foot-seven, and weighs one-hundred-twenty-two-point-thirty-three pounds. She has an athletic build, with most of her strength in her arms. On her wrist is a scar. She generally wears a T-shirt that's white, with a red stripe on the sleeves, hem, and neckline that are about a third-of-an-inch wide. Over it she wears a jacket with sleeves that go to her wrists. It's a dark shade of gray, almost black. On the sleeves are gold shapes, appearing like splotchy clouds with squiggly outlines, and varying in size. The largest is about two inches in diameter, the smallest are pinpricks. The hem of the sleeves are also gold, as is the inside of the hood. Ankle-length flare-jeans that are a dark navy-blue in color, and ragged edges. On her right wrist she wears a gold analog watch loosely with a black face (hahahahaha), silver hands, silver roman numerals for numbers, and a strap made of chain links.  
**

I'm way too lazy to write any more. But the point is, you don't need that much detail. If you submit it, nobody is going to need all that detail, so you don't need to put it. It just comes out as a block.

* * *

It was kind of rushed, but oh well. At least you got a new chapter. If you wondered about the slow update (Other than me being obsessed with Kuroshitsuji), it's because of my new fanfic, _Cereus Calluna_, which you should totally check out. And no, I'm not shamelessly advertising, what are you talking about.

Ciao! ~Puff

* * *

_Coming Soon..._

_Characters: Important People_**  
**


	7. Characters: Relevant People

Note that this chapter will be set up slightly strange, as the Important People section really has no specific lay-out.

* * *

**Family**

When I say family, I don't mean you have to go listing every single ancestor of your OC. Just the nuclear (Parents and siblings and offspring, if any), and any other family members that have made an impact on your character (Grandparents, aunts, uncles, etc.) Let's start from the basics.

Names. Name themes. Fun, fun. I already mentioned this in the Identity chapter, but sometimes, parents are insane enough to name their children in a theme. Now, the theme may be very obvious (My OCs Ivy and Violet, who have plant-themed families, or my OC, Ally, whose family's names begin with 'Al', etc), or subtle (Anagram names, such as my triplet OCs, Aidan, Diana, and Nadia, or names that have shared or opposing meanings, like Aliyah and Jordan, meaning 'ascend' and 'descend', respectively, or something along those lines).

Note that when you choose to have name themes, they should not always apply to the parents, especially in obvious cases. For instance, Ivy and Violet's parents' names are something along the lines of Vladimir and Yvette. You see, the probability of two people with flower-names getting together isn't quite that high, and then the chances of them deciding to name their children after plants gets suspicious. Like, two people getting together whose names both start with 'J', and then deciding to name their children in 'J' names is more normal and acceptable. So if these two flower-name-people decide to name their children after plants after themselves, that can seem logical. But slightly unlikely. But possible. But still kinda unlikely. Maybe. So basically I just countered my own argument. Just ignore this whole paragraph.

Let's move on before I explode your minds with my rambling. Which would be bad, of course, because I love you all. I'm rambling again. Anyways, next, appearance.

If. Your. OC. Has. Blue. Hair. And. Blue. Eyes. Her. Mom. And. Dad. Will. Not. Have. Black. Hair. And. Green. Eyes.

...Probably. If you factor in certain kinds of alleles and whatever, I suppose it's possible. But unlikely. The thing I'm trying to convey here, is that a family's appearances should be somewhat similar. I mean, it's chill if you use genes from the grandparents, but try not to completely make them different. There will be similarities in all families. Unless, y'know, they're adopted or something along those lines. Yeah, whatever. I don't really feel like going science-mojo on you and exploding your mind.

But all that stuff above doesn't really matter. Toss it out a window, feed it to the wolfies; I don't care. What _really_ matters is going to me these next three sections.

First up, personality. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but an important thing you need to know about personality, is that _everything_ affects personality. Family is no different. In fact, Family is one of the more vital parts in shaping an OC's personality, and you _have_ to be _accurate_ when creating your OC's family around their personality. If the OC is shy, well then, what impact does it have on their family's personalities? What impact did their family have to cause that OC to be shy? How has the family adapted and reacted to the OC's shyness?

These are the people that the OC grew up around, most likely. A person's personality, their essence, is shaped at a very early age, so their family will have a vital influence on it. For instance, my OC, Ally, has grown up to be an excitable and energetic person that has the ability to adapt to people and situations. The reason being; she has nine hectic siblings, so she's learned to live with chaos, and knows how to have fun. Hell, if that's not a realistic enough example for you, I myself was shaped by my family, from my autistic brother giving me extreme tolerance and a certain degree of compassion and kindness, to my Asian parents who gave me ambition and inquisitivity. Even if you psychoanalyze yourself, you will find that many of your personality traits are derived from the environment you live in.

There are countless different ways for a person's personality to turn out, based on their family. The older sister that the OC constantly tries to beat, but never manages to, causing jealousy and hate? The high-expectation parents that force their children to be the best, making the OC to be ambitious and attention-adoring? The needy and curious younger brother that invokes a gentility and kindness from the OC? Or perhaps the older sister is the idol of the OC? Maybe those high-expectation parents make the OC rebellious and sullen? Or that needy and curious younger brother invoking irritance and short fuses? The tree of parallel worlds is constantly branching, Grasshopper. Don't think you've been limited. In fact, the knowledge of this might spring ideas and detail to the OC's History, Personality... hell, everything. Again, everything can affect anything.

If your OC's age is in the usual range: ten to twenty or so, then the OC will most likely have spent more than half their life with their family (Other than in cases of, y'know, abandonment, orphanism, that good stuff). Just like Personality, Family shapes History, or at least a portion of it. Now, this History may not be important. But it could be. Okay I guess this section isn't that important, at least, it doesn't contain stuff that must be essential when filling out the History section of your OC. But it has the potential to be vital, and it can spring up intriguing, non-Mary-Sue ideas.

I've heard a lot of complaints about how hard it is to make an interesting History for an OC, that isn't Mary Sue. I would know, as the source of half of those complaints come from me. The Family section can easily disprove that. In fact, there are lots of family issues that happen in real life that can make for excellent histories. For example, issues of divorce, or abortion? For example, my OC Lilly has divorced parents, which causes her to have to travel constantly, and bear with fights in-between her parents. Or Sierra, who only escaped abortion by a mistake. Then, of course, Ally, whose mother has had issues with rape, forced marriage, divorce, marriage, widowing, marriage, divorce, and re-marriage. Or maybe you can make a History out of things even simpler than that; rivalries with siblings, rebellion against parents, adoration of grandparents... Lots of common, interesting, believable things for Histories.

Moving on to the last part of this tiny segment; Pokémon. This section does not have to be followed, but it can be affected. If the OC's family is into Fire-types, then chances are, the OC will be into Fire-types. One of my OCs has a family whose starters are all cats, born from her mother's occupation as a Cat-Pokémon Breeder. Leah is a Grass-type trainer because her mother is a Grass-type trainer. Or perhaps the OC is that rebellious type? One of my aforementioned OCs whose family trains cat-Pokémon has a brother who chose to raise a Poocheyena.

That wraps up things to note while creating a family for your OC. Moving on to what not to do for this section.

There are two main points I need to address pertaining to Family. One will be covered in the History section (Death of family, friends, and those people), and one will be covered here, otherwise I wouldn't bother writing this paragraph.

Canon characters related to an OC.

There are two reasons for this. The first is a matter of etiquette and universes. When you're submitting an OC that's related to a canon character, it's like forcing your own rules onto that person. That person may not be planning on using canon characters at all. The same thing happens when you're making an OC related to a canon character; it bends the fabric of the canon universe, and only those fancy people in Japan can do that. Also, you have to decide who exactly the parents are, which can start complicated shipping debates.

The second is that it's really quite overused. Fics starring the daughter of Ash, or something along those lines. If Ash has that many daughters flowing around, he must be one hell of a-

Ahem. Anyways, the point is, OCs related to canon characters aren't necessary. That is all, let's move on.

* * *

**Friends**

Friendship is the center of the universe, no matter what your science teachers try to say. Deal with it.

There are many types of different friends, but I will cover all that in a different chapter. Actually, I'm covering all of the subsets of this chapter in a separate chapter, which defeats the purpose of this chapter.

Friends can be anything from travel partners to lovers to love-hate rivals. Lots of times in fics, an OC's friends are the ones they travel around with on their journey, having a vital impact on pretty much everything: mostly personality and history.

Friendships invoke all kinds of strange drama, that you could probably observe just by watching those cheesy high-school dramas on TV. Jealousy, backstabbing, stealing loves, embarrassment from being around their friends, using friends, friendship decay, moving, general dramatic fights, etc. Your OC's friends will shape the OC's personality, just as an OC's family does. The same applies with history.

* * *

**Rivals**

There isn't too much to say right now that won't be detailed in a later chapter. These chapters are just what not to do, and a few tips on what to do.

Anyways, Rivals work the same way as Friends do, but on a slightly smaller scale. Rivals will also shape an OC's character, otherwise this section wouldn't even be here. They provide the OC with something to strive for.

Rivals are one of the characters that are actually allowed to be somewhat Sue-ish. They are required to be at least on the same level as the OC in terms of strength, otherwise they wouldn't really be a rival to the OC. A lot of times, they're even stronger than the OC. The rival is a source of conflict for the OC: a goal to strive for. In journey and a few other categories of fics, rivals are one of the major sources of primary external conflict, which I will discuss later. Hopefully.

Usually there is a reason for the OC to have a rival. In cases of hostile rivalry, it is usually either some sort of backstory (most people who do this have it relate to parents), or simple dislike of the rival. For example, an OC might be rivals with a childhood acquaintance that always hated the OC for her snobby attitude. Yeah, that sort of stuff.

Another thing to note is that not all rivals hate each-other. There is such thing as friendly rivals, or one-sided rivalry.

* * *

**Loves**

Romance is an entire ten chapters in itself, so I'm not really going to put a bunch here. The only thing I'd advise you about is that not all love relationships are sappy or love-hate. It is possible to be friends and romantic interests at the same time.

Oh, and ten-year-olds will probably not be into "love." Or having sex. If the fic involves a beginning trainer, it is very improbable that they will be thinking about how sexy that guy is. It will be more likely that the girl will think guys have cooties, and guys to think kisses are gross.

At the same time, be realistic over how the OC falls in love. Don't be like Stephanie Meyer: "omg dis guy wants 2 suk my blood LOVE," "omg i cant read dis girls mind LOVE."

Yeah. That.

* * *

**Formatting**

When you're writing this section over-all, you generally want to answer a few questions with each person.

Name, relationship with OC (sister, mother, friend, mentor), age, brief bio, relationship with OC (detailed: how they act towards or think about the OC and how the OC feels toward them), and their Pokémon, if applicable.

To get to the point and not have to explain a whole bunch, I'm just going to give you a few different examples: Hattie Trace, the relation of Izzy, in a few different ways.

**Hattie Trace: Older sister (17 years old). She's a Pokémon Trainer, chasing the dream she's always wanted, despite her parent's wishes. However, she's not that skilled of a trainer, and has never gotten past six badges in a region because she's always being distracted by the sights and having fun. All in all, Hattie is a fairly nice and sociable person, enjoying the fun parts of life with little sense of forethought. Hattie gets along fairly well with Izzy, as sisters do, but Izzy is somewhat resentful of Hattie, because Hattie lives the life that Izzy has always wanted to live. Hattie has an Azumarill, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Flaaffy, and Teddiursa.**

**Hattie Trace: Best friend (13 years old). Unlike Izzy, Hattie is simply a humble Watcher and artist, traveling along with Izzy and painting the scenes of the land and the Pokémon. She is slightly shy, but very nice, intelligent, and sympathetic. She's definitely the type of person you'd want to go to for advice or consolement. She's very close to Izzy, and they get along like sisters, but better. Hattie can always manage to make Izzy feel better, or give her advice. Hattie has a Butterfree, Smeargle, Froslass, and Chinchou.**

**Hattie Trace: Rival (13 years old). Hattie is normally quite charismatic and charming. She can make friends with anyone, and if she wants something, she can coerce you into getting it for her, a skill inherited from her father, a genius in the black-market. However, unlike her father, Hattie is pretty nice towards others, although she does have a bit of an arrogant streak. She despises Izzy partially because of the fact that Izzy's detective father shut her own father down, but mostly because Hattie hates Izzy's 'in-your-face-I'm-amazing' personality. The hate is mutual. Hattie has a Mightyena, Swellow, Manectric, Shuppet, and Ninetales.**

**Hattie Trace: Lover/Stalker (13 years old). Hattie is a total creep, although a nice creep. She's very compassionate and believes in helping others. She will also punch bullies in the face. However, she's still kinda a creep since she pretty much follows Izzy around, waiting to profess her dying love and marry her and then run off into the sunset together. Izzy is afraid of her. Hattie has a Smoochum, Lovdisc, Bellosom, and Beautifly.**

Name, relationship with OC, age, brief bio, detailed relationship with OC, Pokémon. Bam, done, easy. Well, that was fun (especially the last one)

Hattie and her relationship with Izzy are both quite believable (Well, I'm not so sure about the last one, buuut...) and she fits her role in correlation to Izzy.

* * *

Ewww, what a disgusting chapter. It was basically me grasping at straws for something to write. Ew.

On another note, the past chapters have been edited a bit, so you are free to look over the chapters for new stuff.

Anyways, major apologies for not updating this thing in months. If you read my other fic, Cereus Calluna (If not, you should, coughcough), then you know that the reason is that high school is being a bitch, as well as my other various extracurriculars, and all my writing time is mostly devoted to original writing. I still will try and update this occasionally, though.

Oh wait, next chapter is the Personality Section. Which means updating is screwed. Oh well.

* * *

_Coming soon (maybe)..._

_Characters: Personality_


	8. Characters: Personality

**Personality**

People are complex beings. We have complex systems and complex structures and complex everything. We also have complex personalities. _Very_ complex personalities.

Personalities are a big part of who you are. They are your morals, they are your decisions, they are your relationships. They are your inner meanness, your sympathetic side, your sarcasm and snide. They are what makes you cry, what makes you laugh, what makes you smile. They are you.

I can say I'm nice.

I can say I'm nice but I can be really sarcastic.

I can say I'm nice but I can be really sarcastic but if you're my friend I'll stay by your side forever and I hate hypocrites and I'm a dreamer and I like fajitas and garlic bread and Italian food and I'm Chinese but I can't sing worth crap and I'm really cynical but I don't say half of what's on my mind and I think way way way too much and I love fall and the language of flowers.

I can say all of that, but that's not even a fraction of who I am. People are complex. Characters are too. Which is why some OCs' personalities I see make me lose brain cells.

As I stated before, "nice" isn't a personality. My longest personality for a character was two-thousand words; that's the length of a chapter, for some people. Which means "nice" won't cut it.

"Well, I just can't think of anything to say!" Unfortunately, that just won't do. There's always something to say. Well, let's start from the beginning.

First, you must decide your character's basic personality. What I generally do is come up with one word or phrase that I want to base my character off of. This word or phrase can be anything: adjective, noun, interjection, etc.; I've come up with detailed characters out of words like slutty, bunnies, and "I am going to burn your house down".

Now, take a minute to think about this word or phrase you have chosen. How does this word relate to your character? Find at least one thread to tie your chosen phrase to this character. Again, since you are only just filling out your character, you can go absolutely anywhere with this, even if it hardly has to do with your character or the phrase you've jut chosen (I have hopped from tomatoes to rice-paddy farmers to illegal Mexican drug-dealer immigrants). Remember, right now, we're only trying to come up with ideas.

Here is some personal advice on coming up with original characters. Generally I tell myself: make cliches and break them.

You can make cliches. The stupid, ditzy blond that speaks with excessive 'like's and over-dramatizes everything. The cocky, douche of a rival that's constantly pushing the protagonist down in the dirt. The antagonist is cold, ruthless, and downright evil. Cliches have become cliches for a reason; either they come from real life and are at least somewhat realistic, or too many people have been inspired by a good idea and try to copy it. When I use cliches, I tend to push them to their extremes as much as possible, to make them interesting and to make their personalities and stand out more. You need to make a character's traits very clear to the readers to help them get a better sense of the character, especially when they first appear. Otherwise, they may fall into the endless sea of gray normal-ness. And I'm all for normal-ness, but too much can get a little bland for a reader.

...Or you can break them. The antagonist is a lover of bunnies. Or that cheerful, sweet little girl has a bloodthirsty sadistic side. By breaking cliches, you create very unique, interesting characters. Again, these contradictory traits help them stand out and define themselves. Just be careful not to stumble into another cliche when breaking cliches. Example: "omg perfect awesome characters who everyone loves and has a perfect life are so cliche. i'll make my character that girl who everyone hates even though she's awesome but she had a terrible, terrible tragic past."

But remember: a Mary Sue is a character who isn't realistic. Even when making and breaking cliches, you have to have hidden depths and reasons and threads that tie all their personality traits together. There's a difference between original and unbelievable.

When creating your own cast, it's pretty important to have characters that are different. You may think that's simple, because everyone's different, which is true, but the problem is if your readers know the characters are different. Unless you have many chapters developing a character before the introduction of another character, chances are, your reader may get your characters mixed up. Your reader should be able to at least guess a character just by their dialogue.

Often times I have seen writers fall into the trap of making all their characters alike. I, myself, have too. Sometimes it may have to do with a laziness or lack of creativity, or writers make all their characters like themselves, because that's (obviously) who they can identify with most. Sometimes one character will say something, and you're like "Ooh, this line is so witty, I just have to use it." But you can't just use the lines or actions that you would use, as witty or perfect as they may be; you have to think from your character's perspective. If you write what you would do every time you write, then your characters start to blend together; they're all you. And as fabulous as you may be, that just doesn't fly when writing.

This is why I'm having you start with this one word, phrase, thread. When you have something that's a key trait of your character, you can make them more distinguishable. "Oh, bubble-gum, this is definitely Alayne." Or, "Hey, look, sarcasm, this must be Collin." I tend to push the facets of my characters' personalities to their extremes to help them to stand out more. For example, lots of people and characters are "nice." But one of my characters, Vivi, gives every new person she meets a flower necklace, cries when she steps on weeds, and it's downright frightening when she does not have a smile on her face. She's different, and it'd be rather hard to mistake her for another character. Not only do unique characters make it easier for readers to distinguish between them, they are also often some of the more interesting and likeable ones.

...Okay, so now that I've blabbered for like five-hundred words, you should have your idea. Next, we need to build up on this character and fill in the numerous blank spots. Choose a couple adjectives that relate to the above. Because I'm so amazingly nice, here is a list of adjectives for creating the basis of your character, although you don't have to stick with it.

**Positive Traits:**

**Social, sweet, charismatic, intelligent, inquisitive, determined, giving, loyal, understanding, creative, modest, observative, not-easily angered, sagacious, calm-headed, kind, brave, humorous, empathetic, optimistic, patient, cool, caring, believing, inspiring, chivalrous, admirable, polite, adorable**

**Negative Traits:**

**Shy, confidence-lacking, nervous, indecisive, arrogant, boastful, snobby, vengeful, grudge-holding, selfish, lazy, jealous, short-tempered, mischievous, procrastinator, annoying, dense, greedy, violent, manipulative, pessimistic, impatient, cold to a fault, blunt, uncaring, cynical, suspicious, paranoid, liar, crazy, obsessed, whiny, overly serious, stuffy, awkward, rash, proud, mean, rude**

What traits will go with your character?

Remember to choose both Positive and Negative traits. Someone commented earlier saying something along the lines of "Well, what if your character really is nice and social and goody?" Now, this might just be my inner cynicism, but from what I know, nobody is all that great like that. Everyone has some negative traits. It shouldn't be too hard for you to think of a few bad things about yourself and use yourself as an example.

Yes, I know that there are some people that really are nice and good - actually, there really are a lot of absolutely dandy people out there - but they're going to have some bad parts about them, even if they themselves don't know it. Perhaps they're too much of a goody-two-shoes and come off as annoying to most? Or maybe they're so formal and gentlemanly and stuff that they fall under the stuffy category as well. Or maybe they're too nice and people use them. What I find about myself is that although I may be an absolute sugar-coater on the outside, I'm often just insulting you on the inside. And, to be honest, I find that many goody-two-shoes characters lack some substance, though that certainly doesn't apply to all of them.

At the same time, you don't want a purely negative character. Everyone has some good parts in them, too. That ebil puppy-kicking antagonist that just oozes ebilness might at least be intelligent or charismatic. That mean, mean rival that abuses their Pokémon might at least be cool or determined. And besides, you _want_ people to like your characters; at least, if you want readers, you do. A purely negative character isn't usually very likeable. That being said, more negative than positive is always nice. Just remember, even if you want to de-sue-ify your character with negative traits, you need to have a character who's balanced.

When choosing traits, feel free to throw in some curb-balls too. Not all traits seem to go together well, but something original might come out if you experiment.

...Okay, now that you have your traits, it's time to connect them. Just make a simple paragraph using the phrase and traits you've chosen and find some way to make them come together. "He's rather _awkward_, to the point of appearing _stuffy_ or _cold_ sometimes. However, he really is rather _kind_, despite his _uncaring_ exterior, and will be forever _loyal_ to the select few he calls his friends." Simple, but already fairly detailed and workable. This will begin to shape your character and make it take a form in your head.

You're doing great, already better than many OC personalities I've seen (And now I feel really awkward by essentially typing encouragement to myself). Now that we have a rough outline, we need to build on that and connect the dots. Patch everything together. Add more traits, habits, exceptions, etc. to make it more cohesive. Perhaps add reasons for those traits. To what degree do they display these traits? What situations will make the less obvious ones come out? What do the characters themselves think of their traits?

So now we're on our way to progress on what type of person our character is. By now, you should know your character pretty well and should be able to answer most questions about them and add it on to what you already have.

~How does your character act when they're happy/sad/angry/scared/embarrassed? What could cause them to act that way?

~Do they have any obsessions? If they do, what? How would they act if someone tried to get in the way of their obsessions?

~What are their speech patterns? Stutters, accents, slang, tone of voice, cursing habits? What about catchphrases?

~What about their habits? What situations would bring them out, and how often do they do them?

~How has their past influenced them and their personality traits?

~What are they proud of about themselves? Not proud of?

~How do they act towards a general population? What would a general population think about them?

~How do they make friends?

~How do they treat friends? Enemies? Their Pokémon?

~About what level of intelligence are they at?

~What do they value most?

~Moral compass or no?

~Fatal flaw? Greatest asset? Which of the seven deadly sins (Pride, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony) and seven heavenly virtues (Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Temperance, Prudence) best defines them?

~How do they react to danger? Rejection? Change? Loss? Flirting? Pain? Stress? Being wrong? Being criticized? Being insulted? Praise? Humiliation?

~How does your character view themself?

~How does your character view humanity?

I'll cover more specific aspects of characters' personalities and types of personalities in later chapters. Other than that, that's it for personality. Onwards!

**x-X-x**

**Likes and Dislikes**

I like your face.

There's not a lot of Sue-ish-ness that can come from this section, unless you, like, make character hate a certain canon character because you do and constantly show them up.

Or if they dislike bunnies. Anyone who dislikes bunnies should automatically be a Sue.

Putting that aside, likes and dislikes are a nice, easy way to fill out your character and give them more facets.

Another way to put this section is favorites and least favorites. So here, another list of things to help you think on this section.

Favorite/Least Favorite...

Color  
Food  
Music genre  
Type of weather  
School subject  
Book genre  
Beverage  
Flower  
Date spot  
Thing to do on a rainy day  
Sport  
Smell  
Pokémon/Type of Pokémon  
Activity

Of course, these aren't the only things you should put in this section. A lot of likes and dislikes are extremely whimsical, but that's what makes them interesting and unique to a character. They can either make sense or not make sense. For example, it would make sense for me to like writing, otherwise I wouldn't be on this site making a guide on writing. However, I still cannot figure out why I dislike raisins.

**x-X-x**

**Talents and Non-Talents**

Here's an aspect of Sue-ish-ness. Talented or not.

I find talent rather over-rated, because most people's brains are born pretty much the same. The major contributor to the actual talent factors are psychological or hard work factors. (And this is kind of ironic because, not to brag or sound like a Sue, I can excel at most things I try)

Generally most talents people will immediately think of when doing this section involve:

Music/Singing/Instruments  
Art  
Dancing  
Acting  
Writing/Reading  
Sports/Athleticism  
Electronics/Technology  
School smarts  
Street smarts  
Cooking  
Battling

Which is totally fine.

However, some talents are more interesting and unique to a person. Like, the ability to make fine tea. Or slice cucumbers really thin. Or make seagull noises on the violin (which I can do, and which is totally awesome). Or the inability to blow a balloon. Or turn in library books on time.

**x-X-x**

**Fears**

Good old fears.

I'm pretty sure most everyone fears something, even if they try to hide it, whether it be semi-deep (I fear dying without having impacted the world) or irrational (when I was a kid, after I watched this one episode of the Simpsons, I was afraid of walls because I thought I would be sucked into an alternate dimension).

Your character will have some of both, if you really want to be thorough and realistic.

As I am getting way lazy and I haven't updated in forever, I'm just going to leave this section with a link to a list of phobias you may want to choose from.

phobialist "dot" com

**x-X-x**

**Examples!**

Good old examples. Let's get down to business. (To defeat the Huns).

**She's so nice. If there's ever a Pokémon in need, she'll be at their side like the good little fighter-of-justice she is! All the Pokémon absolutely adore her and they go barfing rainbows with the My Little Ponyta. Everyone likes her and constantly tells her how funny, and sweet, and smart, and adorably awesome she is. Or maybe it was awesomely adorably. She responds to both. And how she cries whenever there is abuse about! Then she brings out the justice hammer and everyone sings her praises and her enemies magically get turned to the good side by her Arceus-given mercy.**

Ha. Ha. Hahahahaha. Next.

**He's Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Always going around with a cool, cool air of his, emanating total sexiness. All the guys think he's a total emo creep and all the girls fawn over his mysterious hotness. He's quiet and gets along with all Pokémon. Oh, and just for the hell of it, he can talk to Pokémon too. And he's so sweet and calm and cool and his hair billows in the breeze as he walks.**

It seems that like fifty percent of male OCs are this, and twenty-five percent for girls. Calm, cool, radiating bad-ass. But in real life most guys are just... Guys. I know fangirls can't resist the Mr. Mysterious Bad-ass, but come on.

**He is nice and smart.**

No joke, this was copy-pasted from one of the OCs I have received in the past. Puff was not amused.

**x-X-x**

I have mad updating skills. Don't lie to me.

But more seriously: I'm really sorry for the lack of activity for this guide. Because it's harder writing the different sections of writing in order, after I finish the rest of the chapters on OC form sections, I'm going to write chapters in completely arbitrary order, and hopefully that'll speed up updates. Or more likely I'll continue to be lazy and do nothing.

In other words, I have started an OT fic: Clockwork. Check it out?

Ciao! ~Puff

**x-X-x**

_Coming soon..._

_Characters: History_


	9. Misc: Titles

Random update that sucks and does not fit with continuity at all but is necessary because I scrolled through the Pokémon section recently: titles. Let's start with the basics.

**-x-X-x-**

**yOUR HAnDY daNDy gUidE To HoW you SHoUld CAPiTALize YouR gODdAmN TiTleS**

Okay, let's get things straight.

-Capitalize The First Letter In Every Word Of Your Title

-except not really

-and That's Because Coordinating Conjunctions and Prepositions Are Not Words To Be Capitalized with

-and If You Want to Be More Specific, That Includes Your Infinitive 'to's

-(Except for When It's The First Word in Your Title. Always Capitalize That Shit)

-Also Seriously Guys Give Me An Example of When Periods Should Be Necessary in A Title

-When Considering a Title, Articles Will Be in the Lower Case, Too

-You Should Try to Make Your Title Fairly Short

-A Bit Shorter Than That

-Suggestion: Five Words or Less

-There, You Are Perfect

-I Love You

You've got this now. Recap:

Capitalize adjectives(Blue, Five, His), nouns(Apple, He, It), verbs(Ran, Is, Will), adverbs(Very, Quickly, Quietly), and subordinate conjunctions(As, Because, Although).

Don't capitalize coordinating conjunctions(remember F-A-N-B-O-Y-S: for, and, nor, but, or, yet, so), prepositions (under, in, at), articles (a, the), and the infinitive 'to' (when you have 'to' followed by a verb: to fly, to walk, TO BE A POKEMON MASTER, wait that's all caps)

I'd discourage extremely long titles. Partially because IT'S PROFESSIONAL AND HERE IN POKEMON FANFICTION WE ARE PROFESSIONAL PEOPLE, I SAY AS I WRITE IN ALL CAPS. When you look at real book titles, rarely do they exceed five words unless it's exceeding ten words for impact value, like 'We Wish to Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Our Families.' Which by the way is capitalized incorrectly on the book cover, even though it's a great book. (PS: If you look at the title of this guide, you should notice that I am not being hypocritical at all).

(but mostly the five-word rule exists because we are lazy and don't want to use an initialization/acronym like ODLKFJSLKFSLK).

There's also some controversy over those titles you see that are in all lower case. In this case, I'm a neutral bystander, mostly because my one favorite author in the universe uses this rule. I personally don't see the reasoning behind it, but it doesn't get on my nerves. This is up to personal opinion. I like to play it safe by following standard capitalization rules because it makes sense to the most amount of people, and ultimately, that's what matters.

**-x-X-x-**

**Advice on the Subject of Titles and How to Make a Halfway Decent One**

And now we will move onto the more icky, gray-area parts of titles. Time for more general rules that are my opinion, not fact or standard quo.

(hahaha look at that shitty transition).

The words 'journey,' 'adventure,' or 'legend' in your titles, especially if it's an adventure fic. Please don't do it. I'm serious. Despite what they say about not judging a book by its cover, titles often are our first impression of the story, and they're also what your readers will refer to it as and think of your story in terms of. Your title is your story. Amidst the sea of thousands of Pokémon fanfics, generally you want your title to stand out, individualistic and representative of your fic. I'd also advise against putting the name of a region in the title; it is not important and like a fifth of all other stories will probably take place in the same region, therefore making your title not special.

So now let's play a fun game called 'Let's Look at the Front Pages of the Pokémon Adventure-Genre Fanfics' and look at some cases of the above. (notice my amazing capitalization. Learn, bitches)

First page: 5

Second page: 5

Third page: 4

Fourth page: 6

Doesn't seem like a lot for a page of twenty-four stories? Take the statistical average of 5 and multiply it by 155 (don't do this at home, statistics kids). Congratulations, there are 775 other stories with the words 'journey,' 'adventure,' or 'legend' in it. Is your story still looking like 'the totaly mostest originl fic evar! read plz'?

If that's not enough for you, here are some more fun statistics since FF has a snazzy new search title function on the search bar (if you want to check it out for your own title searching, just type something into the search box, click search, then click the options button and click search again). In the Pokémon section alone, 1313 story titles contain the word 'journey' and 1655 contain the word 'adventure.' If that's not enough, there are 21 stories titles that contain both 'adventure' and 'journey.' That's not even factoring in the 11 people who spelled 'journey' as 'journy' (or heaven forbid, the plural of 'journey' as 'journies') or_ that one person who managed to spell 'adventure' as 'advenchur'. How do you even do that._

(so the new FF search title function is really amusing)

People want to read exciting, original stories. When literally over a thousand people share your title, how does that indicate to the casual reader that your story is any better or more original than theirs? Now that 1655 of you are _burying your heads in the ground out of complete and utter shame like ostriches in the dry desert savannah_, we will now address the question of what you should do about it. (I am just killing these transitions. This is why I can't beta)

So what should your title be? Iconic? Maybe. Original? A plus. Ridiculously clever? Why not. But most of all, your title should be representative.

"omg but 'edwurds journy' totly reprecents wut my stori is its about edwurds journy lol."

Okay, you there, who just said that. I want you to picture a big cake in front of you. It has frosting and chocolate and it says beautiful things like 'your face is as awesome as sliced bread' on it, and you are about to eat it and you won't even get diabetes and it'll be great. But then the cake pops open and ruin your beautiful cake and _penguins with machine guns pop out and they shoot you and you die a horrible painful death and the cake was a lie._

Sure, your story may be about a journey involving Edward, but that's not what it _represents_. The fact that his name is Edward is not important, and the fact that he's on a journey is not important; neither of them show how your story is any different from the crowd. What is it that makes your story your story? Find that thing and turn it into a title.

Let's look at some popular categorizations for titles.

**-x-X-x-**

**The Classic Made-Up Term**

The Harry Potter Books are an obvious example: Chamber of Secrets, Deathly Hallows, etc. They are words important to the plot of the story that Rowling strung together and stuck on the book cover. Looking at some of the most popular fanfics I've read, 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance' is another. One of my own stories, Cereus Calluna, is an example. Cereus Calluna is a term I made up for the name of the tournament the characters participate in (it also falls under the next three categories, but that's besides the point). These use the curiosity factor to hook your readers, who may be intrigued as to what the made-up term represents or means.

**Central Themes/The One-Word Adjective**

You know these. Basically the premise is that you can pick any adjective/phrase about anything in your story and turn it into a half-way decent title. Look at your characters. What are they? (Spirited by OceanSpiral) What do they have? (Regret by Crukix) What do they dream of? (Pedestal by Digital Skitty). Simple, to the point, and sometimes powerful. They're easy to incorporate as motifs and themes and generally make readers' hearts break whenever the word is mentioned in the story. Great for Title Drops.

**Symbolism**

Anyone who knows me knows that I love symbolism and motifs, and this is probably my favorite category. I'm fond of subtlety, and what I love more than anything is finding those sneaky little title drops and smiling every time. Symbolism is the most blatant interpretation of representation, because the symbol takes the place of the story. It's a way of going about the blunt "what's your story about" "oh it's about edward's journey" or "the development of this character" or some other shit and blatantly stating it in your title, except with that veil of beauty and thoughtfulness that is symbolism. Okay, no, I didn't understand that either. Take for instance the rather famous story 'No Antidote' by FalconPain. Not going to give you spoilers, but the entire story is literally in the title. It actually makes the reader shift their vision to see it. And I think that's miraculous.

**Quotes/Idioms**

Take any quote or casual phrase/term and there's a ninety-five percent chance you can turn it into a decent title. Red Tide by Delu, Bird Song by manhattan martini, The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. 'Nuff said.

**-x-X-x-**

These are just some categories that I found a lot of stories fall under; it's perfectly fine if yours doesn't.

So okay, I said earlier that symbolism is my favorite category, but _double meanings trump all._ Why get one representations for a title when you can have six? (that actually happened to me. I was very proud of myself).

It's also great whenever you use titles as motifs, which very basically means they recur throughout the story and readers are very fond of that for reasons unknown, except that it makes your heart do little flapjacks whenever you see the title mentioned again if it's done properly. You know what I'm talking about. In theory, I'd say it has to do with continuity, which is always a good in fics.

Of course, as I stated above, subtlety is great, which is why "What If Giovanni Was Ash's Dad," "What If Pokémon Became Zombies," and "What if Ghetsis Likes Watching My Little Pony" are horrible titles. Except that last one. I would totally read that fic. Except not.

**-x-X-x-**

Examples of Coming Up with Titles:

Okay, let's come up with a concept idea. This is an idea of how to force yourself to make a concept, for those of you always bitching about not having ideas.

_**CONCEPT**_: Okay, let's make a random concept off the top of my head. It's raining outside now, so rain. Rain. Rain is good symbolism for cleansing. If there's cleansing, there's probably corruption. Theme decided: cleansing/corruption. Now we have a corrupt government, those are fun. Let's make the antagonist the Champion. Okay now onto the protagonist. I flipped a coin and she is now a girl. She also has a Poliwag for a starter because of Politoed Drizzle symbolism. Personality: the theme is cleansing/corruption, so obviously the protagonist will start out somewhat naive and deluded about justice. She's going to need character development, so let's make her take the classic ten-year-old route. She will develop and learn about how corruption sucks, and just because of that, Champion antagonist has got to be her hero-idol, so he'll be the charismatic-type antagonist. Wait, none of that is concept. I've got my symbolism/theme, characters, and plot but still nothing that is representative. Uh think of something different and original... Okay well Florida can't seem to stop raining so how about a region that always rains. That sounds good. We can throw Kyogre in and have the plot goal to be for the protagonist to bring out the sun again. It'll be symbolic and feels-jerking and great. Okay, done now.

And that, my friends, is how you come up with a story outline in five minutes that is more developed than fifty percent of concepts floating around already. Plan your stories out at least somewhat beforehand, guys. It's not that hard.

So now we have that. Let's come up with titles by category because I suck at transitions.

**Made-Up Term:**

Wait, I'm not that far in planning yet. Uh, the most obvious arbitrary thing to name would be the rain time-period. Great, let's name rain. Probably Something-Storm, that sounds good. What am I doing I don't know how to make titles why am I writing this chapter. Okay, let's come up with some BS. '_**The Eternity Storm**_.' Alright, that sounds decent. What else? I could go for something ironic, like Something-Drought. An oxymoron, lessee... Okay, I'm unoriginal. '**_The Storm Drought_**.'

**Central Themes:**

We have corruption/cleansing. What the shit am I supposed to do. Rain = flooding = drowning. 'Drowning' already has a lot of hits, so adapt that. Tip number one of title-making: use Google Translate. Done. We now have the Italian '**_Annegamato_**.' And then we can do clever double meanings like in the lovely Kyuuketsuki Fang's_ Fin de Siecle_, and name the protagonist Anne. Now tip number two of title-making: look at Wikipedia. Look at these fancy terms in blue. '**_Deep Water Blackout._**' '_**Pluviophobia**_.'

**Symbolism:**

My favorite. The most obvious symbolic take on rain is that of tears, which is like the most fantastic word for double-meanings, so let's go with '_**Sky Tears**_.' You can take common objects and turn them into symbols, like '_**Umbrella,**_' or '_**Sunshower**_.' If you wanna go deep, this idea suddenly reminded me of a metaphor in one of Ray Bradbury's stories of the rain drops being like "_**One Thousand Hands**_." I don't even know what I'm coming up with anymore.

**Quotes/Idioms:**

I immediately thought of one of my favorite quotes, "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain." Boom. '_**Passing Storm.' 'Dancing in the Rain**_.' Then you could make some sort of allusion that I thought of, like the "_**Chinese Water Torture**_," or a variation of the nursery rhyme _**"Rain, Rain, Go Away.**_" Not to mention all the poetry and song lyrics out there.

The point is, titles are important and ridiculously hard to screw up. Searching for a perfect one may be hard, and perhaps an exercise in futility, but as long as you operate with all your neurons, you should be fine.

_**-x-X-x-**_

**Okay, a note to new readers: I don't actually have any idea what I'm talking about. Sometimes I'm even hypocritical. This entire guide consists of my stream of consciousness opinions, and some of them, as I look back, are quite ridiculous. As cliche as it is for guide fics, my word is in no way law. Be skeptic. Feel free to challenge me. Whatever.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to go in order with these chapters anymore. Next chapter would probably be about summaries, anyway, which will definitely not be showing up soon 'cause god, these AP exams.**


End file.
